


Petticoats and Lace

by princesitka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Anime Convention, Catholic Church - Freeform, Crossdressing, F/F, Genetic Diseases, Homophobia, Lolita Fashion, Lolita Meetups, M/M, Porphyria, cosplaying, crossplaying, mention of religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesitka/pseuds/princesitka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has no idea what lolita even is. Is it a book? Is it, like, some weird sexual fetish or something?<br/>Well, he has no idea up until his sister gives him a crash course in lolita fashion and drags him to her first meet up, where he meets some rather interesting characters. Don't even get him started on the BROlita sitting across from him.<br/>Seriously, don't get him started.<br/>Cause that dude is kind of attractive and interesting and makes Eren curious in the worst kind of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Squish My Petti!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this, but I did. I hope you enjoy it...? There will probably be more chapters.
> 
> EDIT: I had no idea there was another ereri lolita fic in existance! If you didn't either, you should totally check it out! It's by ichigoangel, who is just an all around fantastic writer! I had no intentions to copy anything from that fic when I began writing this, and as stated previously, had never read the fic by ichigoangel. I just love putting the snk kids in frills.  
> Especially Levi.  
> Frilly Levi is best Levi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is dragged to his sister Mikasa's first ever lolita meet up, where he tries macaroons for the first time and meets his first ever brolita, who interests him more than Eren will ever admit to anyone ever. Especially said brolita.

If you would have asked Eren Jaeger about lolita ten days ago, he would have probably just stared at you. 

But now, ten days later, Eren knew more about lolita than he admittedly wanted to. His sister, Mikasa, had practically dragged him into the fashion after finding it online. It had first striked him as really weird, because Mikasa had been a tomboy most of her life, and now she was showing Eren pictures of candy colored dresses and shoes on the internet. But when Mikasa got her first dress in the mail, the look of sheer joy on her face made Eren forget about that, because if Mikasa was happy, then he was too.

Ten days and Mikasa was getting ready for her first lolita meet up, and she was, once again, practically dragging Eren with her. 

"No, Eren, you need to match my JSK." Mikasa scolded him, making him change into the light blue vest and tie he had worn to his senior prom over a white dress shirt, instead of the black dress shirt and white tie he had been wearing previously. 

"I don't understand why I have to go." Eren groaned. "Why can't you take Armin or something?"

"Because Armin has work and I need someone to come with me. I don't really know anyone that well yet." Mikasa reasoned, adjusting the head-eating bow that sat atop a blue and pink split wig with twintails attached. 

"I'm not even gonna know what to talk about though. I can barely pick apart what you say about lolita half the time. Like, what the hell does OTK stand for, anyway?" Eren placed a tophat on top of his head and immediately felt ridiculous. Mikasa had bought it for him.

Mikasa laughed and dug around in her heart-shaped purse for her keys. "It stands for over the knee. Like socks. Now lets go, don't wanna be late." 

\-----

The meet up was held at a small place called Sugar's Tea Room, a little tea shop nestled in a sleepy town in Pennsylvania. The outside looked like a regular house, but the inside was furnished like an old English tea room, adorably comfy and warm. 

At the back of the tea shop sat a long table, filled with sweets and teapots, and seated there were the lolitas. Eren took a moment before meeting them all to stare at them, because they were definately a sight to behold. 

Not all of them wore the sweet lolita style like Mikasa, he noted. As well as sweet, there were a couple classic and gothic lolitas seated at the table as well. But at the head of the table sat a girl whom Eren immediately dubbed the sweet queen. She had a twintail wig like Mikasa, but on top of it sat not only a gigantic head-bow, but a tiny crown, pastel plush toys, and a dangling star barette. Beneath her pretty golden eyes were stickers of candy, and she carried a tiny golden wand. 

The sweet queen looked their way and waved her wand at them, smiling broadly, and caused the other lolitas to look their way as well. 

"Oh, Mikasa, hello!" She cooed as soon as they were next to the table, standing up and hugging Mikasa as close as their combined petticoats would permit. "It's so good to finally meet you!" 

Mikasa smiled as well, hugging the sweet queen back. "It's good to meet you too, Petra, thank-you for having me." She took a step back when the sweet queen, now Petra, released her, and gestured to Eren, who flushed nervously. "This is my brother Eren." 

Petra hugged Eren next, and Eren noted that she actually smelled like cotton candy. 

"It's good to meet you too, Eren." She chirped, and let him go, turning back around and gesturing to the other lolitas. "These are the girls!" 

Even with all of the other colorful and interesting outfits at the table, Eren's eyes fell upon a particular gothic lolita who was seated near the head of the table. She wore a long black wig with an interesting feather headpiece that had a bird's skull nestled into the middle, and sipped her tea in the oddest way Eren had ever seen. It was then Eren noticed that she was looking at him too with cold, caculating eyes. 

Eren quickly averted his gaze and turned back to Mikasa, who was starting to make her way to her seat, which was also near the head of the table. Eren sat down next to her, ending up sitting right across from the gothic lolita. He internally cursed his sister out.

Petra was still grinning at him and Mikasa, this time from the head of the table.

"This is Levi!" She exclaimed, gesturing excitedly with her wand to the gothic lolita Eren had been eyeing. Levi was a weird name for a girl, or so Eren thought.

But when Levi spoke up over her cup of tea, he figured out why.

"Pleasure to meet you." Spoke a smooth and entirely male voice, not quite seeming to fit the elegant and petite creature sitting in front of him. 

"I love your head piece," Mikasa said, not the slightest bit phased. "Did you get it from Survey Girl? I've seen it in their store before." 

Petra giggled from where she sat stirring her tea, and Eren looked at her curiously.

"May I tell them, Levi, or do you want too?" 

Levi rolled HIS eyes and sighed breathily, taking a colorful pastry that Eren did not know the name of from a plate in the center of the table. "Go ahead."

"Levi actually owns Survey Girl!" Petra explained, elicting an excited response from Mikasa. "He makes almost everything himself, besides the wigs, of course." 

"Oh no, I can't possibly take all the credit." Levi said, waving a hand at them. "My friend Erwin, who is a business major, helps me with finances, and this idiot here-" He elbowed the classic lolita next to him who had been jabbering away to a slightly frightened looking sweet lolita for the past ten minutes. "-also helps me with the creation of new accesories, as well as what we make available from other companies in the shop." 

"Oooow." The classic lolita whined, rubbing her side, but then beaming excitedly towards Eren and Mikasa. "Hello, I'm Hanji! Lovely to meet you! Oh, you just look so darling with your matching coordinates! Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?!" 

Eren made a face and a gagging noise while Mikasa smacked his shoulder. "No, we're brother and sister. I just decided to bring this dork along with me since I'm new." 

Petra poured Mikasa a cup of tea, then handed the teapot to Eren so he could pour himself some. 

"So, Mikasa," Petra asked, the ever-present smile warm and inviting in contrast to Levi's cold expression. "How long have you been into lolita fashion?"

Eren noted that Mikasa actually blushed as she started telling Petra about her journey in the fashion, which he had heard several times before. So naturally, he set his focus to the tea in front of him, and tried not to make eye contact with Levi.

Not even a minute later though, he heard that smooth voice speak up across from him again. 

"Have you ever tried a macaroon?"

Eren just assumed that he was talking to Mikasa, and continued trying to balance suger cubes on top of each other in his tea cup. 

"Oi, kid with the top hat, I'm talking to you." 

Eren slowly looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Me?" 

He saw Levi roll his eyes again, brushing some of his synthetic fringe aside. "No, the other kid in the top hat." 

Eren noticed that there was someone else at the other end of the table wearing a top hat as well, but decided not to press the issue. 

"Have you ever had a macaroon?" Levi asked again, picking up another colorful patty off the plate infront of him and twirled it in his fingers, keeping his eyes on Eren. 

"Is...is that what they are? I thought they were those pretty patties from Sponge Bob..." Eren murmured just loud enough for Levi to catch what he was saying. 

Levi snorted and gestured to the plate. "They most certainly are not. Try one." 

Eren glanced at the plate and after some deliberation, picked up a lime green one because it was closest to his favorite color. The cookies of the pastry were delicate beneath his finger tips, and he felt that if he squeezed it to hard they might crack. He bit into it, relishing in the way his teeth sank right through, and chewed. His eyes went wide as he stared at the tiny cookie, tasting not only the perfectly soft and at the same time crunchy biscuits, but the flavorful and smooth filling inbetween.

Levi chuckled across the table from him. "Nothing like watching someone enjoy their first macaroon. That was pistachio flavored, by the way." 

Eren almost spat it out in surprise, but wanted to bring no harm to this damsel of a dessert in anyway. 

He saw the corners of Levi's red painted lips twitch upwards, and finally made a decision.

Although this man was certainly odd in more ways than one, he liked him.

\-----

All too soon, it seemed, the meet up was over, and the lolitas were departing back to their homes.

Eren had learned the names of everyone who had been at the table, and hugged them all in turn, trying his best not to crush their petticoats. 

At last, he came to Levi, who stood less than a head shorter than himself, even though he was wearing rocking-horse shoes. Eren had no idea if Levi liked hugs or not, but he didn't want him to think he was scared of him because of how he was dressed, so Eren leaned down and hugged him.

"It was nice to meet you Levi." He said politely, feeling a pressure on his back that was stronger than he thought it would be.

"Nice to meet you too, brat." Levi said, releasing Eren and taking a step back. "Let me see your phone."

Eren raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" 

"I like to stay in contact with all the lolita and lolita supporters in the community. It helps me deal with my business better and makes it easier to invite people to meet ups." Levi explained, holding out his hand, which was covered in a delicate black laced glove and adorned with black and silver ornate rings. 

Eren dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone, placing it in Levi's hand, and watching as the petite man silently unlocked it and typed his name and number into Eren's contacts before handing it back to him. "Here."

Eren nodded and slipped his phone back into his butt pocket without a second glance. "Thanks. See you around." 

He watched Levi nod as well as he climbed into his car with a smiling Mikasa, who was at the wheel. 

As he listened to Mikasa talk animatedly about her experiences as she drove, he took the opprotunity to pry his phone out of his pocket again and check his contacts. 

Sure enough, in the 'L' section, was Levi's contact information, which was even complete with a selfie that Eren was positive he hadn't seen him take. He smiled to himself, and then wondered why the heck he was smiling anyway, only to realize that he totally hadn't seen him give Mikasa his number. 

That smooth bastard.


	2. Bows Before Hoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi needs Eren to come take a look at his car. Or does he...?
> 
> Who knows. Levi's an odd ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Everyone rejoice! This fic makes me especially happy. I love making Levi so peculiar and Eren such a dork. 
> 
> If you couldn't tell, Mikasa is watching Bates Motel on Netflix. You should watch it too, it's really good. You should also listened to Alt-J. 
> 
> No, Levi does not worship Satan. You'll find out exactly what he means next chapter.

Eren definately had no intentions of texting Levi.

Nope.

None at all. 

It wasn't like he had been staring at Levi's selfie for the past half hour or had made it his background or anything either. 

Totally not. 

But one thing Eren could admit to was the fact that he was scrolling through Levi's online shop, Survey Girl, on his laptop. 

He had to admit, it impressed him quite a bit. It had several different categories on the side bar, all of which Eren clicked through. Starting from the top, there was Sweet, Gothic, Classic, Punk, Old School, Country, Cyber, Casual, and even one labeled Boy Style, which made Eren more curious than he'd like to admit. 

He hesitated before clicking it. 

He clicked it.

He gasped.

He cringed.

He felt a calm resolve wash over him.

And decided he kind of liked it.

Maybe. Not that he'd admit it to anyone. 

As he scrolled further through the 'Boy Style' category, he finally decided that yeah, he definately liked it. Boy style was pretty fricking awesome. He was also kind of tempted to buy a pair of those poofy shorts that kind of reminded him of pirate pants, they looked comfy. 

All in all, though, Levi's shop was pretty damn impressive. He ended up learning more about lolita (and possibly himself) than he had in his whole life, or rather just the past two weeks. 

And at the prices tacked on to most of this stuff, he must be super successful, Eren thought. That was when his phone vibrated against his leg and almost made his laptop take a trip down to meet his clothes ridden floor. 

He picked up the offending thing and gasped. 

New message from Levi Rivaille! 

For a second he wondered if maybe Levi's site did a thing where it could allow him to see who was browsing it, and Levi had seen his name pop up and was confronting him about it. But that was silly, right...? 

All that mattered right now was that Levi had totally texted him. No, Levi had texted him FIRST.

Eren licked his lips and unlocked his phone, slowly reading the carefully typed out text.

From: Levi Rivaille  
Hey, kid, you said back at Sugar's that you knew something about cars, right? 

Eren was grinning from ear to ear. 

Then stopped himself.

He should not be this happy that a guy who dresses in weird Japanese fashion had just texted him. But for whatever reason, he totally was.

To: Levi Rivaille  
yea, I do. why?? 

He sent the text and stared viscously at his phone waiting for a response. Maybe Levi was taking a piss. Maybe Levi was making more accessories. Maybe Levi was sucking some guy's-

Oh look, a new text. 

From: Levi Rivaille  
Oh, you know because I'm compiling a biography on your life and have decided to stalk you. 

Eren's breath hitched. Could this be true? Was Levi planning on stalking him? 

To: Levi Rivaille  
rlly????

The response came almost instantaneously, as if Levi had been waiting for Eren to ask him another dumbass question.

From: Levi Rivaille  
Wow, you are really actually one fucking special child. No, dumbass, I'm having car troubles and don't want to call some sweaty old guy I don't know. You think you can handle taking a look at my car? 

Eren grinned at his screen. Even though Levi had tricked him into believeing that he had earned a stalker and had also downright insulted him, he still needed Eren's help with something. Besides, Eren totally couldn't see that mass of petticoats fitting under a car. 

To: Levi Rivaille  
it's a date :)

From: Levi Rivaille  
Don't count on it, brat. 

\-----

After texting Levi for another half hour, he'd finally revealed to Eren his address and what time to be there, as well as try his best to convince Eren that it wasn't a date.

Truthfully, Eren was still trying to convince HIMSELF that it wasn't a date. He didn't want it to be a date because:   
1\. He wasn't into guys.  
2\. Levi was weird because he was a guy that dressed like a girl.  
3\. One was pretty much a lie and two was half a lie. 

He wanted it to be a date because he honestly wanted to find out more about Levi, and maybe get some free food out of the deal because he was a hot, sexy mechanic coming to rescue the damsel in distress. But it's probably best to leave the fantasies for later, preferably when it was dark and Eren was alone in his room. 

Once he readied himself to leave, though, he was faced with the task he felt was more monumental than any before it.

He had to tell Mikasa where he was going.

She was sitting on the couch in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, watching some weird series on Netflix that reminded Eren vaguely of the classic horror film 'Psycho', and when she heard Eren grab his keys from the series of hooks by the door, she immediately turned around to stare him down.

"Where are you going?" 

Eren knew he couldn't lie to her, not because of some sibling code of trust or whatever, he was just a shitty liar. And Mikasa could smell his shit lies from a mile away. 

Eren sighed and scratched the side of his head. "Levi texted me. He's having car troubles and wants me to help him out." 

Mikasa was fully turned around now, kneeling on the cushions and gripping the back of the couch. "Wait, he gave you his number?" 

Eren shrugged before answering, trying to look nonchalant about it. "Yeah. He said it was for business reasons." 

Mikasa's eyebrows furrowed. "But I'm the lolita, not you. Why didn't I get his number?"

Before she could spiral further into her newest fit of loathing, Eren extracted his phone from his pocket and checked the time. "Listen, Mikasa, I don't wanna be late. Levi told me if I'm late to not even bother coming." 

"Fine." Mikasa grumbled, sinking back into the couch, and watching as some fat guy raped a blonde chick on the TV.

"Mikasa, what the fuck kind of shows do you watch?" 

"Shut up. This is Mikasa time." 

\-----

Eren decided to listen to some Alt-J as he drove, humming along with the beats and trying his best to sing some of the words, even though he really had no idea what the lyrics were. 

He was listening to 'Breezeblocks' when he pulled up to Levi's house, and he absentmindedly sang one of the last lines from the song as he studied it.

"Please don't go, I'll eat you whole, I love you so. I love you so, I love you so." 

Levi's house was not nearly as big as Eren had pictured it being. It was just about the size of the rest of the houses in the quiet suburb, and only just a little bit nicer. It was all white, with a black roof and door, and had a garage off to the side. The whole exterior was picturesque, no leaves littered the yard and the grass was all the same color green, as well as neatly trimmed. 

As Eren studied this house that seemed to belong in a magazine, he wasn't aware that he was now drumming 'Fitzpleasure' out on his wheel.

Well, he wasn't aware until he accidentally laid on the horn. 

The thick curtains in one of the large windows twitched, and Eren dove down to hide in the front seats of the car like he was being ambushed. 

As Eren laid there with his cheek to the brown faux leather, he thought about alot of things. 

Was Levi going to be mad that he'd honked his horn? 

Was Levi staring at him through the windows of his house?

When was the last time someone had washed these seats? They smelled like Satan's asshole. 

He was interupted from his current train of thought about maybe getting some really strong car air freshners by a sharp tap on the window of the driver's side. 

Eren looked up, seeing a short man standing outside his car, and righted himself in his seat. The man must have been concerned about him for honking his horn and then falling into his front seats. 

He rolled down his window and was about to tell him he was alright when the same smooth voice from yesterday drifted back to him.

"Hey, brat, I didn't call you over here so you could take a nap in your front seat on my property." 

Eren's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. He had completely not recognized Levi, and took this moment to re-assess him.

Levi's eyes, Eren noticed, were the same as they had been yesterday, a cold a caculating gray color with a hint of blue surrounding his pupils. His hair, instead of the long black wig he had worn yesterday, was still black but very short and neatly trimmed, with a slight undercut that caused the rest of his shortened hair to frame his face in an odd manner. His eyebrows were thin, and his features were sharp. And right now, he looked especially irritated. 

Levi had almost done a one eighty from yesterday. 

Eren still hadn't said anything.

"Are you just going to stare at me, or are you actually going to do what you came here to do?" Levi said, with an exasperated sigh.

Eren mechanically moved his hand to the door and pushed it open, not needing to tell Levi to move back, for he already had.

Levi just nodded curtly and turned around, making his way back towards the door, not even making sure Eren was following him. 

He knew Eren was following him. 

The first word that came into Eren's mind upon entering Levi's house was: dark. Everything was dark. The walls were dark, the decorations were dark, and the curtains were closed, so it was dark. 

But not all of it had the same meaning of dark.

The walls were black, but the decor was all ornate and had seemingly been robbed from a Catholic church, right down to the tiny black organ with a great silver candleobra in the far corner. 

Levi stood in the middle of his living room, and turned to face Eren, who almost ran into him. 

"This is my living room. If you touch anything, specifically the organ, I'll cut you." He pointed to the footed couch. "Sit." 

Eren opened his mouth to ask why they weren't in the garage, but closed it again after the look Levi gave him, and did as he was told. 

He watched Levi move to what he guessed was the kitchen from the look of it, and folded his hands in between his spread knees. Levi was dressed in casual clothes, a dark red v-necked t-shirt and black jeans accompanied by a pair of black socks. 

Eren looked down at his own feet and removed his boots, making his way back over to the front door and placeing them by a pair of worn looking black Converse. 

He quickly stepped back to the couch, sitting again before Levi could notice his absence. 

Levi joined him back in the living room with a glass of red wine in each hand, placing them both on silver coasters before sitting down next to Eren on the couch.

"And you tried to tell me this wasn't a date." Blurted out Eren, who immediately blushed and coughed into his hand.

Levi just looked at him and shrugged, eyes still studying him all the while. "I treat my company well, no matter what they're here for." He picked a glass up off the table and tipped it to his lips, and Eren decided he liked the way Levi drank wine. It was delicate and careful, and in the back of his mind he added, seductive. 

"So, uh... What's the matter with your car, exactly?" Eren asked nervously, moving his hands to his knees and drumming his fingers there.

"It's making a weird noise." Levi deadpanned, taking another sip before setting his glass back on the table. 

"From where?"

"The front part."

"The engine...?"

Levi crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch. "Yeah, that. I make clothing and accessories for a living, don't judge me." 

Eren laughed at that, a wholesome, hardy sound that filled the whole room. It made Levi's lips twitch up in a vague smile. 

"Alright, well, just let me know when you want me to take a look at it." 

"Yeah, I'll do that." Levi replied, nibbling at his bottom lip as he watched Eren become comftorable enough to take a drink of wine. Ice officially broken.

Eren looked at him again, smiling in a way that reached up to touch his shimmering green eyes. "So, how'd you get into lolita? I would've asked you yesterday, but the macaroons..." Eren let his sentence trail off, leaving the rest up to imagination.

Levi rolled his eyes and huffed. "I can't belive that cookies are more interesting than a man who was dressed in a Japanese street fashion ment for women." 

Eren's eyes widened at this, effectively giving him a pouting puppy dog look. "No-! I didn't mean that-" 

Levi chuckled, taking another sip of wine. "I was joking Eren. But if you'd really like to know, I got started in lolita through Petra. She had been my girlfriend at the time, and had just been getting into it. I bought her a few dresses at first, and then thought, why not buy one for myself? I really liked it because it was unique and different, and it almost demanded that you cover up your skin, which I had to do anyway." 

"Wait, why?" Eren interrupted, peering at Levi from over the top of his glass.

"Because my skin is really sensitive to the sun. Don't interrupt me. Anyway, so I bought a dress for myself and told my parents it was for Petra, but I never gave it to her and hid it in my room. They eventually found it, of course, along with several others I'd accumulated as well. I could have used the excuse that they were for Petra again, but we had broken up by that time, and I really didn't give a shit what anyone thought of me anymore. End of story." 

Eren looked at him thoughtfully before speaking up again. "So are you like, straight, or...?" 

Levi just stared him down with a 'are-you-that-fucking-dense' look before answering, because yes, Eren was also too fucking dense to get what that look ment. 

"No Eren, I'm gay." He decided to put it in simpe terms this time instead of using his trademark sarcasm, which would most likely be lost on the man sitting next to him. "Why? You interested?"

Eren immediately flushed and scooted away from him. "N-no! I- uh... No!" 

Levi snickered and stood up, brushing the invisable dust off his jeans. "So, let's go have a look at that car, yeah?"

\-----

Levi's garage was small and empty looking, aside from the shiny black Lexus that inhabited tha center of it.

"Nice car." Eren murmured more to himself than Levi, and waited for the other man's okay before popping the hood up. 

He scanned the engine and furrowed his brows when he saw something peculiar inside. 

"I think I can already see what's wrong." Eren stated, pushing the sleeves of his flannel up before bending over to get a better look.

Eren thought he could hear Levi mumble something from behind him along the lines of, 'Yeah, and I can definately see something that's right.' but at the moment, he was too preoccupied to care. 

Finally, after several moments of looking and reaching and definate bending over, Eren extracted a tiny silver screwdriver from the confines of Levi's engine. 

He turned around and held it up to Levi, brows still furrowed. 

"Levi?"

"Yes, Eren?"

"Why was there a screwdriver in there?" 

"How should I know?" 

Eren studied the tiny screwdriver, not seeing the smirk Levi wore. 

"Well, it's okay now."

"Great. Thanks." 

"Do I get a reward?"

Oh god, this guy was so stupid and innocent it hurt. 

"I already gave you a free glass of wine. What else could you possiby want?" Levi said dryly.

Eren thought for a moment, his tongue sticking out between his teeth with effort.

"Be careful, don't want to blow a gasket." 

"I want this screwdriver."

"You are a fucking idiot." 

Eren grinned, lowering the screwdriver from in front of his face. "And I want a date." 

Levi raised his hands in a gesture of mock surprise. "Oh, but Eren, I thought this was a date?" 

"No, I want a real fancy date and shit." 

Levi was practically grinning now and it honestly scared the fuck out of Eren. "Fine. Come to church with me tomorrow."

"Excuse me...?"

"Meet me here tomorrow at eight a.m. sharp." 

"Care to explain at all...?" Eren was honestly really fricking curious now.

"Not really. Be here at eight or no date."

Eren grinned again, besides all the weirdness he'd just under gone. "Hey, that rhymed." 

"Oh, didn't you know? I'm a long lost decendant of Edgar Allen Poe."

"Really? And you rhymed again." 

"Oh my god. How do you function in day-to-day life without someone there making sure you don't get loose from your monkey kiddy leash." 

Eren visably deflated, but Levi just snickered, reaching out to pat his back roughly. 

He grinned again.

They had a date tomorrow, an apparent date to some church, but a date was a date and Levi had even called it as such.

Aw yeah, achievement unlocked.


	3. Kneeling is for Praying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally finds out what Levi means by "church". 
> 
> Levi is still an odd ball.
> 
> Eren also fucks shit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My readers are the best readers and no can deny it. I just wanna smooch you all! Mwaaaaa!  
> So now you can all find out about what Levi means by church, and also how truly weird Levi is.  
> This chapter is in no offense to any Catholics out there! I love everyone shhhhhh.  
> Also I'm sorry I promise I'll make up for it next chapter. ; ^ ;
> 
> My tumblr is princesswindex if you have any questions! Anything and everything related to this fic will and should be tagged under 'fic: petticoats and lace'.

In a person's final moments, it is said that their life flashes before their eyes. This is both true and not true at the same time. Eren Jaeger can atest to this, because at this particular moment in time, memories of the past and fantasties of the future both flooded his mind as his sister viscously clawed at the bathroom door. 

He remembered when he was five at Knobel's Grove, the closest amusement park in the area, and he and Mikasa had convinced Armin to come on the "big kid rollar coaster" with them. Armin had needed a change of pants and a therapist by the end of the ride.

He looked into the future and saw Levi and himself holding hands, Levi kissing his cheek, Levi sucking his di-

"EREN THOMAS JAEGER, YOU BETTER BE OUT OF THERE IN THIRTY SECONDS OR THIS DOOR IS COMING OFF IT'S HINGES." 

Eren was promptly ejected from his current train of thought by the feral growls from outside. Mikasa was closer to a rabid dog than a human being in the mornings, plus it was...ahem, that time of the month again, which ment that now she was closer to a raging lioness. Eren had tried to time it perfectly to where he would be long gone by the time she got up, but apparently she'd gotten up extra early to try out a new coordinate or some shit. Plus, he was taking extra amounts of time to make sure he looked presentable and that his hair didn't look like he'd just rolled out of bed, which was a monumental task on it's own.

He took his remaining minute in the bathroom and possibly life to study himself again. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest and tie, black dress pants and shoes, along with the top hat Mikasa had bought him. He wasn't sure if Levi would be wearing lolita today, or what the dress code for "church" even was, but he could always take the top hat off if need be. 

He hurriedly yanked the door open and practically fell out, Mikasa stomping inside and slamming the door behind her, not even bothering to ask where he was headed. Score for Eren. 

Eren quickly bounced down the stares, grabbing his keys and ignoring the loud curses coming from upstairs. He had just remembered that he'd accidentally left the toilet seat up. Oh well. 

\-----

The drive to Levi's house felt shorter than last time, and by the time Eren pulled up out front, he was practically hyperventilating. 

He had no idea what he was doing.

Why had he agreed to this in the first place?

What even was this whole "church" thing about? 

He sucked in a deep breath, coughing a bit on the potent new pine air freshener hanging from his mirror, and stepped out of his car. 

In contrast to the drive there, Eren felt like he was walking in slow motion to the front door. His knuckles made slow thumps on the black painted wood, and he would have been lying if he didn't think this was how five year old Armin felt on the "big kid rollar coaster" at Knobel's. Yeah, he was definately going to need a change of pants, and was most certainly going to need a therapist after this date. 

The creature that opened the door almost made Eren shriek like a little girl, which probably would've happened if regular Levi opened the door anyway. 

She had black Victorian-esque boots on, and a black dress the went past her knees. The sleeves of the dress looked almost like wings, and her hands were bandaged in bloody looking guaze. Her hair was blonde and wavy and she wore a tall black bonnet atop her head that secured itself into place with a big black bow beneath her chin. Her face looked angelic and irritated, and one of her eyes had a bloody bandage covering it. 

"L-Levi...?" Eren stuttered out, whimpering slightly, and without thinking reached out to touch one of the small bandaged hands. 

"You're late, brat." Grumbled this seemingly damaged vision of beauty and innocence in an unamused and dry tone.

"Are you alright?!" Eren finally cried, digging in his pant's pocket for his phone. "I'll call an ambulance and they can help save your eye-"

Levi barked out a short laugh and snatched the phone out of Eren's hands as soon as he whipped it into sight. "I'm fine, dumbass, this is make up. It's called guro lolita..." Levi trailed off, looking down at Eren's phone for a moment before holding it up to him.

"Why am I your background?"

Eren flushed, not only from lack of knowledge of Levi's attire, but because he totally hadn't thought of changeing his background before coming here. "Uh... Mikasa did it." 

Levi rolled his eyes and shoved Eren's phone back at him before grabbing what Eren thought was an umbrella and stepping outside. 

Eren quickly put his phone back in his pocket, recovering from his embarassment and watching Levi with a questioning gaze. "It's not raining out."

"It's a parasol, you idiot."

"...what's that?"

"It's not to keep the rain out, it's to look pretty and keep me from dieing." 

Eren's eyes widened as Levi opened the parasol and started off down the street. "You'll die if the sun shines on you?"

Levi looked back at him, putting a hand on his hip before answering. "Yes, Eren, because I'm actually Frosty the fucking snowman." 

That would explain alot actually, Eren thought, especially why it was so cold in Levi's house. 

Eren caught up to Levi and set a steady pace next to him. For a short guy in heels, he could sure walk fast. 

"So... We're walking to church...?"

"We most certainly are. I do it every Sunday." 

"What is church?"

"You can't be that stupid. I refuse to believe it." 

Eren nibbled at his bottom lip, eyebrows knit together in frustration. If anyone else had been talking to him like this, he would have layed them out flat by now. But Levi had some strange sense of authority over Eren, like he was in control. Eren was only slightly okay with this.

"Come on, Levi, atleast tell me where we're going!" He whined, fixing his top hat.

"I told you, we're going to church." 

"Why?!"

Levi was grinning again, and Eren tried not to look at him too much. 

"Dude, your face is creeping me out." 

"This is my church face, Eren. Father always teaches to be kind to others and put your best foot forward, so that's what I'm doing." 

"Please stop, for the love of everything that is good in this world."

By that time, they were entering into the downtown area of the town, where more people were out and about. Most of them were staring. 

Levi pointed a slender finger to a very familiar red brick building. 

"There's our desination." He linked his arm with Eren's at the elbow and led him on as Eren's jaw dropped. First of all, he hadn't expected them to actually be going to church. Second of all...

"Levi, my parents go to this church."

"Oh, really? Maybe I already know them. Just a heads up though, they may disown you after this."

"Levi." Eren suddenly said, stopping in his tracks and making Levi stop with him. "Please tell me what we're doing." 

Levi raised a slender brow at him, looking almost surprised that Eren had the balls to make him stop, and breathed out a sigh. "If you really must know, every Sunday I go to church and sit in the front pew, right in front of where the priest is." His grin returned, and Eren almost felt like unlinking their arms.

"I like to see how far a church will go with that love and compassion shit, or if they'll throw me out because I'm one of god's abominations. I've been going to this church for a couple months so far, but no one has said anything to me. I'm fairly sure they thought I was a girl at first, though, because when I started to pray out loud, the old lady behind me almost had a heart attack." Levi snickered at the memory, his grin turning into a sneer. 

Eren had possibly never been more confused in his entire life. This guy was practically a walking maze. Just when you thought you were out, he threw something new at you that made you have to re-think your whole strategy. 

"What, so you just go to get a rise out of people?" Eren asked bluntly, and half expected Levi to slap him.

But Levi just hummed thoughtfully and started pulling Eren along again. "Come on, or we'll walk in late." 

This time, Eren gave in, walking along beside him as they entered the building through colosal wooden doors that arched high above their heads. Eren hadn't been to this church since he was eleven, after throwing a tantrum so large, his parents felt it wasn't even worth it to try and get him to go anymore.

Yes, Eren still had tantrums at the age of eleven. 

Levi didn't pull him down the aisle though, he walked calmly beside Eren, matching his pace with his, and Eren was reminded vaguely of a wedding march. He promptly pushed that thought right back out of his mind.

People were shamelessly staring at them, some even had the guts to openly gasp out loud. The whole church was completely filled, all except one whole pew.

Eren didn't look for his parents, but he knew they were probably there and were most certainly looking at him. Along with all of the people who'd known him growing up. He'd attended picnics and fairs and bazaars at this church with his family. And now they were probably all wondering where they had all gone wrong with him.

It was as if the front pew was reserved for Levi, Eren thought, as they sat down directly in front of where the priest would speak. Or, maybe it was reserved for "god's abomination" as Levi had called himself earlier. 

Eren actually had no idea if Levi even believed in god or not, or if he really was just here to get a rise out of people. Whatever the reason though, Levi took Sunday mass very seriously.

He did everything everyone else did and that much more. He had genuflected before entering the pew, and kneeled to silently pray before mass. He had said everything that was expected of a congregation in a Catholic church during mass. Meanwhile, Eren was bored out of his mind. 

Until it was time to 'give a sign of peace' that is.

When giving a sign of peace during mass, one is supposed to turn to a person near them and say 'Peace be with you.' and give them a hand shake or a hug or something. And if you're closely related or married, a kiss on the cheek. 

But when it was time to give a sign of peace, Levi turned towards Eren, leaned up, and kissed him right on the lips. It wasn't a peck either. It was a full on kiss that involved Levi threading his arms around Eren's neck.

Eren was shocked, yes, but he didn't push him away. He even kissed him back, because Levi was in control and Levi was kissing him and oh god Levi was licking his bottom lip. 

The whole church was deadly silent as Levi whispered into Eren's ear before pulling away. 

"Peace be with you." 

It took a moment for the rest of the service to continue and also for Eren to register what had just happened. He could tell that if all the eyes in the church hadn't been on them before, they were now. 

When it was time to receive communion, Eren stayed where he was seated, but Levi shuffled past him and went to stand in line in front of an old woman, who jerked back from him as far as she possibly could.

When Levi reached the front of the line, he didn't take the communion wafer in his hand like almost everyone else had. He simply opened his mouth and waited for the priest to make a move. 

The priest, named Father Nick, visably flinched while setting the wafer on Levi's tongue and watched as he stepped away, a triumphant glint in his eyes and he let the wafer melt on to his tongue.

The rest of the mass passed as the first half of it had, and Eren was growing more and more anxious to be up and out of that church as soon as possible. And after the ending procession of alter boys carrying the cross, he was about to make a break for it when Levi grabbed on to the back of his vest. 

"Not so fast. I like to make conversation with the rest of the congregation on the way out." 

Eren spluttered, almost letting a string of curses fall from lips before remembering where they were. Damn it.

So on the way out as he internally cursed Levi with every insult in existance, walking behind him and trying to ignore the fact that not only were people trying to avoid touching Levi, but were also trying to avoid touching him as well. 

Finally, they were near the door. Eren could see it over Levi's enormous bonnet, when a hand fell heavy on his arm.

He turned to see his father and mother, both looking so entirely disappointed that it cut through him like a sword. 

His father shook his head before letting go, pushing through the crowd and leaving out the opposite door with his mother trailing behind him.

Meanwhile, Levi had reached to where Father Nick was standing between both of the doors, talking to him cheerily. 

"It was a really great sermon today, Father Nick."

"Thank-you." Father Nick said curtly, looking around for anything to distract him, but the other church-goers kept their distance.

"Oh, this is my friend Eren. He liked your sermon as well, right Eren?" Levi asked, watching as Eren slowly moved to stand beside him and nodded grimmly.

"Thanks for coming." Father Nick all but barked out, and finally turned his attention to an overly excited ten year old holding a coloring book page up for him to look at.

Eren took Levi's hand and yanked him out the door, not stopping until they were a good block away from the church.

"What the fuck was that?!" He spat, dropping the slender hand as Levi popped his parasol back open.

"That was church, Eren." 

"No, I mean you like, making out with me!" 

"That was my sign of peace." Levi stated evenly, starting to walk along the pavement back towards his house. 

"My parents saw that, Levi! My fucking parents!" Eren stomped after him, flailing his arms about in his rage.

"I warned you, didn't I?"

"What kind of date was that anyway?! You're fucked in the head, completely fucked!" 

Levi turned on his heel, and although he was a head shorter than Eren, for that moment he towered over him, dwarfing him with his presence. 

"You listen to me you little scum bag, you are not allowed to tell me if I'm fucked in the head, alright? Because you don't know the half of it. You don't know shit. So I suggest you shut your trap, put your tail between your legs, and run home."

Eren's mouth hung open, anger completely evaporated. Levi said nothing else as he turned and hurriedly walked off down the side walk.

Eren waited a solid two minutes before following him. 

He kicked a rock on the dull pavement, mulling over the whirlwind that had been the last three days of his life. Levi had entered it with a flurry of ruffles and lace, and had exited leaving a trail of tangled emotions and thoughts behind him. No, not exited, Eren corrected, he had been almost kicked out. 

Although he most certainly hadn't forgotten what had just happened, and all of the times Levi had insulted him, he felt a sort of acheing sadness deep within him that made him want to puke. Sure, Levi was a jackass, but he had been interesting and funny and...well...really attractive. Sure, Eren had only known him for less than three days. But the fact of the matter was, Eren didn't want it to end up like this.

Because Levi Rivaille was an intricate maze, and Eren Jaeger didn't want to be one of the countless people who would never escape. 

He should probably re-phrase that at some point. Yeah. Probably.


	4. There's a First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi talks to Erwin, Eren almost kills Armin more than once, and gayness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you all gayness. So here is the gayness.  
> More lolita happenings in the upcoming chapters! Be prepared for frills!

Slender fingers worked a piece of fabric around as a needle poked through it at lightening speed. Thick black curtains were drawn over the windows, letting no sunlight invade the tiny room. 

Levi hummed along with Regina Spektor's tinkling voice as he developed a pattern for the current stretch of fabric. Levi loved patterns.

Adjust.

Pretend the fabric was Eren's face.

Press the foot pedal down harder than nessecary.

Repeat.

Levi could almost hear Eren's dumb voice ask him if he was mad, but he pushed the thought away. He shouldn't even be able to remember what he looked like, let alone that. Whatever. Did he mention Eren was dumb?

Of course Levi knew he was acting like a brat himself, something he had scolded Eren for over the past couple days, but he was not about to let some irritating nimrod take his pride away by apologizing. 

Besides, he was a busy man. He had other things to do, orders to ship out. He hadn't clawed his way to the top just to let it slip between his fingers. 

He interrupted his pattern to glance at his phone. 

His picked it up and went to his pictures, where he had taken several of Eren while they were talking on Levi's couch. He'd used the excuse that he needed a contact photo for Eren.

Levi squinted at the screen, studying Eren through blurry pixels. His face was frozen in a look of confusion, like even after Levi had explained to him what he was doing, he still hadn't gotten it through his thick skull. 

Levi shook his head. Eren was quite the insufferable idiot, and it was no wonder he was mad at him after only knowing him for three days. But still, an idiot was an idiot. 

He had been rather...harsh to him, of course. And he supposed Eren acted rather accordingly after the stunt he had pulled.

Maybe he should text him.

As Levi started to tap out a text to Eren, his phone vibrated in his hand and almost met it's bitter end against one of the dark red walls.

Levi cursed and looked at the screen. Erwin was calling. 

"The fuck do you want, you fucking fucker?" 

Erwin hummed into the phone. "Someone's grumpier than usual today." 

Levi let out a tiny growl, making Erwin chuckle. "What's it to you? Why are you even calling anyway?"

"Because I'm your friend and I like to make you not grumpy. And I'm just reminding you to send me the order list for this week. I need to balance out some stuff." 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." 

"Come on, Levi, tell me."

"No. Fuck you." 

"Tell me." Erwin dragged out the 'el' in tell, saying it in a sing-song voice. 

"Fine. If it gets you to shut up." 

"Lay it all out on the table, buddy." 

"I met this kid and I did something and he said some stuff and now we're not talking."

The sarcasm was thick on Erwin's tongue. "Wow, you really bared your soul just now."

"You're lucky I even told you anything, you shitty bastard."

"Well, I think if you did something to provoke this kid into saying something, you should probably apologize for whatever you did." 

"Erwin, you should start an advice column. I never would have thought of that." Erwin could practically see Levi roll his eyes.

"Send me the orders by the end of the day."

"Yeah, sure. Bye."

Levi hung up the phone before Erwin could answer, setting it down next to his sewing machine. He wanted to make nice with Eren, but he definately didn't want to apologize.  
So he figured he knew a way he could. 

Get Eren to take all the blame himself. 

Levi snorted. If there was a hell, Lucifer was preparing a special level just for him.

\-----

"EREN, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I TOLD YOU TO BACK THE FRICK OFF ARMIN. I TOLD YOU." 

Screams continued to resonate from the living room of Eren and Mikasa's house, followed by strings of curses and wild fits of rage. Which, of course, could only mean one thing. 

Armin and Eren were playing Mario Kart. 

Meanwhile, Mikasa had confined herself to her room, the noise canceling headphones she had purchased specifically for such occasions in place. 

Eren was currently trying to blind Armin, whether temporarily or permanently, Armin had no idea. But he was still trying to viscously fend off his attacker, who, at the moment, smelled of cheese balls and Monster. 

"OKAY, OKAY, YOU WIN. I FORFEIT." Armin screeched, throwing his remote across the room.

"FUCK YEAH!" Eren bellowed in return, picking himself up and off Armin before doing a highly uncoordinated victory dance. 

Eren and Armin did not play Mario Kart like how most people did. If one of them forfeited before the very end, it didn't matter if they ranked higher than the other, they still lost. This had been a rule between the both of them for a number of years, originally made by Eren during one of his tantrums.

At the end of their current game, Armin ended up placing second, while Eren had placed fifth. But that really didn't matter much to Eren, who was chugging a celebratory Mountain Dew at the moment. 

Armin quickly switched the Wii over to Netflix before Eren could protest, and set to the task of finding something suitable to watch.

Eren wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before joining his friend back on the couch, grin still in place.

Armin had expected more gloating on Eren's part, but was almost shocked at what his friend murmured out next in a soft tone.

"Hey, thanks for trying to help me get my mind off things, man. It means alot."

Armin turned to Eren and smiled, patting him on the back.

"What're friends for?"

He turned back to the screen, leaving Eren to his own devices while he flipped through the 'Gay and Lesbian Movie' section. Armin always found those to be the best quality. 

He heard a whimper next to him and glanced sideways at Eren.

"Eren!" He cried, snatching his bestfriend's phone out of his hands. "You have to stop looking at this picture of Levi!"

Eren groaned and slid down further into the cushions. "I can't!"

Armin shook his head. "You're a lost cause..." 

"...Can I have my phone back now?"

"After I delete this picture."

"NO!" Eren screeched, pouncing on top of a giggling Armin. They wrestled on the couch for the next two minutes before Eren heard the audible 'ping' his phone made when he got a text.

"Armin, give me my phone back!" Eren whined, trying to reach his phone while Armin held him at bay with his feet, holding it to his face.

Armin snickered and looked at the screen, sticking his tongue out at Eren.

"Guess what Eren."

"What?!" Eren squealed.

"You got a new text from Levi."

Eren was on top of Armin now, snatching his phone out of his grip and sitting on his friend's chest. 

From: Levi Rivaille  
Meet me at the park at 7 p.m. sharp. 

Eren's brows scrunched together. What did that mean? Had Levi even ment to send that to him? He had thought they were on non-speaking terms. 

Meanwhile, he was slowly crushing his childhood bestfriend to death underneath him.

He finally got off Armin, saving him from that long black tunnel he was headed through (he had just started to see the light), and fell back into the cushions again.

"What'd it say?" Armin gasped breathlessly, weezing into his hand.

"He wants me to meet him at the park at seven." Eren answered, staring at the ceiling.

Armin glanced at the clock. "Eren?"

"Yeah?" 

"It's six fourty-seven." 

Eren jumped up, and sprinted to his room, yelling that he couldn't be late.

Armin just grinned and relaxed back into the couch.

That was just fine that Eren was headed out and Mikasa was occupied in her room.

His house didn't have Netflix and there were a couple episodes of Supernatural he needed to catch up on. 

"Remember to put on cologne!" Armin called after him. He had just caught the definate scent of cheesballs and Monster again.

Eren sure needed a lesson or two in the fine art of seduction.

\-----

Eren was huffing by the time he'd gotten to the park, which was really just an empty lot between two buildings with grass and benches. He sniffed his flannel before he rounded the corner, making sure his cologne still overpowered the smell of his sweat.

Levi was perched on the back of one of the benches, a cigarette glowing between his fingers as he blew a ring of smoke into the air before him. He was dressed in casual clothes again, except this time he wore a black tank-top instead of a t-shirt, not needing to cover up since the sun had already set. 

Eren walked up right in front of him, and for a minute they just stared each other down. Everything in the town was quiet for that minute. It was as if the whole world waited for what happened next with bated breath.

In a movement that was both swift and agonizingly slow at the same time, Levi slid off the bench and crushed his cigarette under his sneaker. He had refused to actually look Eren in the eye until that moment.

Eren's breath caught in his throat.

Levi's usually stoic eyes were filled with fleeting emotions. Eren saw hurt dance through them, followed by anguish and remorse. They were soon replaced by guilt, which stained Levi's whole presence so thoroughly it was almost permeable in the air.

And for once, Eren knew. He noticed. He knew exactly what Levi was telling him without Levi having to say a word.

Eren slowly took both of Levi's hands in his, entwining their fingers and holding them up and between them before leaning down to place a kiss on his lips. 

He kissed Levi like it could suck all that guilt away. 

And Levi kissed him back, his lips soft and smooth, while Eren's were slightly chapped.

"I'm sorry." Levi whispered quietly, so softly that Eren almost missed it. 

"I'm sorry." Eren offered in return. And that was all that needed to be said for right now. 

Because they were in a small grassy lot in a small shabby town under the seemingly small dying sun, and for once, everything seemed to be okay. 

It was okay that they had only known each other for less than a week and found themselves kissing in the town's park. It was okay that Eren was still unsure about his sexuality. It was okay that Levi could never give Eren what any normal person could. 

And it was okay, Eren thought, that Levi was wearing a tank-top. It was more than okay, actually. But he dared not ruin the moment. 

"I don't apologize to people very often." Levi breathed, releasing Eren's hands to wrap his arms around his neck instead.

"Neither do I." Eren said, returning the gesture by wrapping his arms around Levi's small waist.

"Then I guess this is a first for the both of us, yeah?" 

Eren nodded, trying to hold back the grin that was threatening to make an appearance. 

"Yeah, definately. Definately a first."


	5. It's Complicated with Levi Rivaille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have a discussion about their relationship status, Levi models his new dress, and Eren almost gets lucky. ALMOST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I had a bit of writer's block, so this is mainly just a filler of sorts, I guess. But we do find out a little more about Levi, and how he views himself! And you get the added dorky gayness and possibly almost smut. Don't worry, there will be smut, just not right now. ;)

In the days following that night in the park, Eren and Levi fell into one of Levi's beloved patterns.

Eren would leave his house in the early morning and go to work. Eren worked at Hannes' Automotive Repair alongside Jean, an annoyingly horse-faced guy who also happened to be his sort of friend. He guessed. Maybe.

He would come home after work to take a shower and change, and then headed over to Levi's, where they would both hang around until the sun set. 

On this particular day, a Friday, Eren arrived at Levi's to find him hard at work in his spare room, bent over his sewing machine. 

He didn't say a word to him as Eren pulled an office chair over to sit next to him. 

When Levi sewed, that was the only thing he focused on. And right now, he was nearly finished with the dress he had been working on for several weeks, so Eren dared not interrupt him. Instead, he pulled his phone out and checked his Facebook. He tapped the button to go to his profile and stared at the relationship status.

'Single'.

He looked up at Levi again, who seemed to be giving the fabric he was stitching a very intense glare. He wasn't sure if he was still single or not.

They had kissed a few times after the park, and even cuddled once while watching a movie in Levi's perpetually dark living room. But they hadn't had a REAL talk about the status of their relationship. Eren had brought it up to Levi once, only to have the topic changed quickly. 

Eren chewed at his bottom lip and looked back down at his profile. He still had only girls listed under what gender he was interested in. Not that Facebook dictated all of his feelings in real life, but he felt that that was lying, plain and simple.

He clicked the edit button and let his finger hover over the drop down box for a second before glancing up at Levi again. 

"Hey, Levi." 

Levi didn't even look up at him as he continued sewing at lightening speed. "What?"

"I'm changing my Facebook thing to say I'm interested in girls AND boys." 

"Congrats on letting Facebook know you're gay as hell." 

Eren continued to chew at his bottom lip, staring at Levi without saying anything else.

Eventually Levi gave up on trying to ignore Eren's obvious attempts to get his full attention and sighed, taking his foot off the pedal and turning in his chair to look at Eren's pouty baby face. 

"Okay, what is it?"

"Nothin'..."

"Eren, I swear if you made me stop sewing for nothing I will throw you out on your ass without a second thought." 

Eren scratched the back of his head, looking down at his phone again. "Well, it's just... Are we like...dating...?" He mumbled softly.

Levi sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Did you hear they vitoed that stupid ass bill in Arizona?"

"Levi!" Eren cried, making Levi flinch. "Please just tell me if you don't wanna date me or whatever!"

Levi huffed. "It's complicated." 

"...Then can I make my status 'It's complicated with Levi Rivaille'?"

"No! That's stupid as shit!" 

Eren flailed his arms and leaned over the back of the chair in exasperation, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Look, can you pleeease just give me a straight answer?" He whined. "I'm dying here." 

After a long period of silence he straightened up to look back at Levi, who was looking down at his folded hands. 

"Levi...?" Eren asked in a softer tone, gently reaching out to lay a hand on top of both of his maybe-boyfriend's. 

Levi pulled his hands away and rubbed his eyes. "It's just really complicated, Eren. That's all I can say. Just please leave it for now, alright?" He peeked out from behind his hands to catch a glimpse of Eren's adorable puppy dog pout.

"That's a shitty way to ask someone out anyway." 

Eren perked up at that and went back to his phone, almost completely ignoring Levi while he tapped away. 

Levi rolled his eyes. He felt like he was back in high school. 

\-----

Nothing feels better than the feeling of a new dress on your body. Especially one that was handmade specifically for your body-type. The way it hugged your curves and made you feel pretty.

And how it made you look less like you.

That was how Levi felt every time he tried on a new dress. 

That was, in fact, how he felt at the moment, twirling around in his living room with Eren 'oooh-ing' and 'aaaaah-ing' from the sofa. 

Eren never did that while he was in plain clothes. No one did. 

He looked down and smoothed the ruffles of his new dress a bit, adjusting it on top of the three petticoats underneath it. This dress had print, and the fabric he had bought for it had been almost two hundred dollars, even on the comm sales. 

It was dark red with black accents and featured pictures of the skeletons of animals all across the bottom. It was a nice break from his usual all black, Levi thought.

Of course, he did own a few sweet dresses, but they were all tucked away in the back of his closet. He was strictly a gothic lolita now, no room for classic or sweet. 

Eren beckoned him closer with a wide grin. Levi twirled again, smiling softly and moving closer. This was a new dress, and he was new with it. He had to have a personality to match it. This dress demanded it. 

Eren peered down at the print that ran along the bottom of the dress. "That's really cool." He said after a moment, grinning up at Levi. "It's beautiful." 

Levi reached out and ran a hand through Eren's ever present bedhead. "I know, thank-you. It took alot of work." 

Suddenly Eren was gripping his waist and pulling his closer while still looking up at him. "You're beautiful." He said after a moment, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

Levi internally cringed at the thought that someone else's hands were on his new baby, but he still managed to cup Eren's cheek, resting his hand on what little baby fat was left there. 

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Eren's forehead. "You're blushing." 

Eren's face all but combusted as he let out a whimper and tried to bring Levi to sit on his lap so he could kiss him properly. 

Levi let out a chuckled and clucked his tongue. "Not in my new dress."

Eren groaned and let go of him, leaning back into the couch. "You're terrible." 

"I know." Levi said as he twirled away again. "I'll go and change though, if you'd like. I can coordinate this tomorrow."

He could practically see Eren's figurative tail wagging as he slinked his way back to his bedroom, carefully taking his new dress off and hanging it on the outside of his closet. 

Levi stood there for a minute in his blouse and petticoats, admiring his work. He truly was an artist, and a genius. That fabric had been worth every penny. 

He slipped his petticoats off and carefully unbuttoned his blouse, giving them their specific hangers as well. 

The reflection that greeted him in the mirror was someone different now. The smile he wore no longer fit, as if he were putting it away in his closet with his dress. He was no longer the charming person who created enchantment and wonder where ever he went.

Now he was simply just plain Levi.

He ran a hand over his stomach, looking in the mirror at the toned structure of his abdominal muscles and the smooth curve of his hips that disappeared into black briefs. 

With this look, and this personality, he could create a whole different kind of enchantment. 

Levi slipped back out of his room, almost completely nude except for the briefs he wore. 

He was greeted in the living room by soft snores.

Eren was laying asleep on his couch, a mess of legs and arms. 

Levi quietly removed a blanket from one of his chairs and draped it over Eren, snickering to himself. 

This kid, he really was a lost cause. And he was so out of place in Levi's strange, dark living room, and Levi's strange, dark world. But sometimes, life just demands a change of scenery. 

Levi thought for the second time that day about the sweet dresses stored in the back of his closet.


	6. Mini Chapter: You Belong With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini chapter in which Eren thinks Levi is a vampire and serenades him at four a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you: MINI CHAPTER!  
> Since the last chapter was hella short, I decided to write this lil baby to make up for it before we get into other things! Yay! 
> 
> Oh my gosh, so I received my first piece of fan art and it is BEYOND lovely! It's by heichou-espurr of tumblr, and you should definately go look at it because it's gorgeous! It captures what these dorks are all about! If you have anything you'd like me to see, tag it to fic: petticoats and lace! I love you all! Please let me give you all hugs and smooches!

From: Eren Jaeger  
r u a vampire???

The text had come precisely at the moment when Levi was settling his wig in place. Talk about bad timing. 

Not only that, but he was pretty sure Eren was drunk texting him.

To: Eren Jaeger  
Eren, are you drunk?

This hadn't happened before, but Levi figured it was in Eren's character to do so. He finally settled his wig to fit snuggly to his head and brushed the fringe out into it's correct location. 

It took awhile for the next text to come in.

From: Eren Jaeger  
no i'm not drunk even armin wants 2 no if ur a vampire i mean cum on dude u wear black all the time u cant b out in the sun and ur house looks like a vamps

The amount of spelling errors and text speak alone made Levi want to slap him. 

To: Eren Jaeger  
No, you moron. I am not a vampire. I enjoy dark things and I have a skin condition, like I told you. 

Levi scowled at his phone. He'd known Eren was an idiot, but this was on a whole knew level of stupidity, even for him. Besides, it was three o'clock in the morning for Christ's sake. No normal human being should be up at this hour. 

From: Eren Jaeger  
im still afraid youll bite me if u kiss my neck

To: Eren Jaeger  
Fine, then. I won't kiss your neck. I won't kiss any part of you. Go to sleep, jackass. 

Levi huffed and threw his phone on his bed, examining himself in his mirror. He had definately hit the mark above excellence with this coordinate. The wig he had on was silver and fell down past his shoulders in gentle waves, and the blouse he wore under his new dress had sleeves that looked more like wings than anything. He wore the same headpiece as he had when he first met Eren, along with his black victorian boots and black fish-net tights. 

He still had some accessories left to put on, but his phone was buzzing again as if it were having a small aneurysm. 

From: Eren Jaeger  
r u mad??

From: Eren Jaeger  
ur prob mad @ me

From: Eren Jaeger  
im srry bby

Levi stared at that last text and snorted. 

"I'm not replying to that." He stated bluntly to nothing or no one in particular, locking his phone and setting it on his bed again. 

He had coordinating to do, Eren's feelings could wait. 

 

It was around four a.m. when he heard it.

Taylor Swift's voice right outside his bedroom window, which happened to be on the first floor. 

Levi drew back the curtains to find Eren standing with his face almost pressed against the cool glass, his hands held up high above his head. He was gripping his iPod in one fist and a speaker in the other. 

Levi pushed the window opened and raised an eyebrow. 

"Eren, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm serenading you for your forgiveness!" Eren yelled, clearly using his outdoor voice even when he was so close in proximity to the indoors.

"'You Belong With Me'? Really?"

"Yeah, cause you belong with me!"

"It's four a.m., go home." 

"Not until you say you're not mad at me!"

Levi sighed and grabbed Eren's t-shirt, pulling his closer and giving him a tiny kiss. "There, I'm not mad at you, see?" 

Eren grinned, turned around, and ran off with his hands still held over his head, probably waking up the neighbors with that obnoxious song.

"And I thought I was the strange one..." Levi said quietly before closing his window again.


	7. Lolitas in Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Eren attend a lolita meet up hosted by Levi, we meet some of the other lolitas in the community, Petra talks about the past, and this all leads up to something pretty intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More lolita goodness! And Eren wearing boy style, which is always a plus.
> 
> You can guess what will be in the next chapter. Time to bump that rating all the way up. Go big or go home.

"No, Eren, pull it tighter!" 

"Mikasa, I can't pull it any tighter! This is as tight as it goes!"

If you had entered the room that Mikasa and Eren were in at the moment, you would probably have thought:   
1\. Incest.  
2\. Eren was torturing Mikasa and she was enjoying it.  
3\. Incest. 

Mikasa's hands gripped the bed frame as she tried to suck her stomach in more, willing the corset to make here muscular waist non-existant. Eren was stationed behind her, tugging at the strings of the infernal contraption to try and please his sister's wishes as best he could.

So no, it pretty much wasn't incest. 

Today they had another lolita meet up, this one specifically gothic themed and hosted by none other than the prince of darkness himself, Eren's sort-of boyfriend. Eren had thought about skipping out on it. Once. But had been thoroughly bitched out by both Levi and Mikasa.

Levi had even been kind enough to make him a boy style outfit to match his own coordinate. So there was no way Eren was getting out of this one. 

Eren tied the corset and let go, leaving Mikasa to try and adjust to her new waist size. 

"Okay," She said after a second, clasping her hands together. "I really want to impress Levi, so you tell me what wig looks best with my coordinate."

"Mikasa," Eren groaned. "I have to get ready too. The outfit Levi gave me has like five thousands parts to it." 

Mikasa scowled and adjusted the large black bow on her collar. She had been acting rather sour about the whole Eren-maybe-dating-Levi thing, and Eren thought that it was because he wasn't spending as much time with her as he normally did. He had hardly seen Mikasa for the past two weeks, what with going over to Levi's to spend his evenings. The only time he saw her was when he came home to take a shower. (Mikasa worked the night shifts at a local diner, so she wasn't there when he got home)

"I almost forgot." Eren said, hoping to bring Mikasa out of the beginnings of her foul mood. "Levi gave me something to give to you." 

She visably perked up at this. "Really? What is it?" 

Eren motioned for her to wait a second and jogged across the hall to his room, sifting through the shit on his bed to find the dark green gift bag with the Survey Girl logo on it. He instead found it on his dresser and brought it back to Mikasa's room with him, handing it to her and watching her sit down cross-legged on her bed and examine the bag before opening it.

"Wow, I'm gonna keep this bag forever." 

"Just open it, you nerd."

Mikasa smiled at her grinning brother and lightly punched his arm before carefully unwrapping her present.

Inside was a tiny top hat, much like the one Levi had given to Eren to wear today, which was all black in color, down to the feathers that fanned out from the silky black ribbon that ran around the base of it. Black pearls dipped down from it as well, creating a draping effect from the tiny hat.

Mikasa looked at it in awe and stroked the soft feathers. "It's beautiful."

"Levi said it's always good to have some gothic pieces in your wardrobe."

"I'm totally wearing this today." Mikasa got up, picked a dark blue wig off the end of the bed, and sat in her desk chair to situate her newest accessory. 

This gave Eren the opprotunity to go and get ready himself. 

He already had an undershirt on, along with a pair of his favorite dark green plaid boxers. All he needed to do now was figure out how to put on all the crap Levi had given him. 

He pulled said crap out of the bag he had brought it home in, where it was neatly folded thanks to Levi. He had been issued a black pair of those puffy knee length shorts, which sported four silver buttons on top, a black dress shirt with more lace than he was comftorable with, a black vest with dark red detailing, black knee highs, a black silk eye patch, a silver pocket watch, and a tiny top hat which was much more plain than Mikasa's. 

He was mostly frightened by the eyepatch, with the lacey shirt coming in a close second. 

Eren scratched the side of his head and grimaced. He was doing it for Levi. This was going to make Levi happy. He just had to keep reminding himself that.

He had to ask Mikasa to tie the eyepatch for him, and when she was done, she stepped back. They both examined themselves in the mirror, turning to make sure everything was in place.

"So where is this meet up even?" Mikasa asked, fluffing her skirt. 

"The old graveyard with all the graves from like, the Civil War." Eren replied, making sure he had his phone, keys, and wallet. 

"That's fitting." 

"Yeah." Especially for Levi, Eren added in his head as he and Mikasa made their way out to her car, Eren giving his own vintage rusty Ford a wistful glance. He would have all the parts for it soon and have it up and running, and he couldn't wait. No that using Mikasa's car was a problem, he just really wanted his truck. 

\-----

The cemetary was heavily shaded by large oak trees, which casted the patterns of shadows across all of the graves there and left little room for sunlight. The path that led down into it looked as if it were disappearing further down, almost like the rabbit hole in Alice in Wonderland. The tall grass that usually swallowed up the graves had been freshly trimmed, much to Eren's delight. He'd thougt they'd have to step through knee-high grass with the threat of snakes. 

Eren and Mikasa traveled along the path, seemingly going back in time as the graves got older, until they entered upon a small clearing where multiple black-clad ladies were gathered, sitting on multiple blankets of varying dark shades and sipping tea from delicate looking china. They were surrounded by the graves of Civil War veterans, the tombstones of said veterans all in great condition by some miracle.

As Mikasa and Eren approached, Hanji launched herself off one of the blankets and all but tackled them, squealing excitedly.

"It's so good to see you two again! You look so lovely, Mikasa, and oh Eren, you look adorable! Levi told me about the coordinate he'd picked out for you, but that didn't even do it justice!"

Eren heard a loud snort come from somewhere behind Hanji, which he guessed was Levi.

"Leave them go, you're going to ruin their coordinates, shitty glasses." 

Hanji released them and took a step back, standing next to Levi, who was wearing one of the coordinates he'd shown Eren with his new dress. 

Hanji squealed and grabbed Eren's arm, making him trade places with her so she could examine him and Levi side by side. 

"Oh my sweet lord, you two look precious together!" She smushed her face, bouncing from one foot to the other.

By that time, most of the other girls had begun to circle around them. Ymir, who was the only other person wearing boy style, grinned at him while her tiny girlfriend Krista clung to her arm, trying her best to hide from Hanji to avoid having to make convesation with her. Sasha came to stand next to Krista, nibbling on a finger sandwich and watching them with the scene in front of her with minimal interest. Annie looked even less interested, if that was possible, while Petra took pictures of both Eren and Levi with her phone. 

"Okay, okay, Petra, we can do a photoshoot later." Levi said, taking Eren's hand and pulling him down to sit next to him on the blanket while Mikasa engaged Annie in conversation. 

The afternoon passed in pleasant discussions and, in Eren's case, eating copius amounts of macaroons, which Levi had prepared and brought with him. They did end up doing a photoshoot, which involved lots cute lovey-dovey poses on Eren and Levi's part, but for once, Levi didn't seem to mind being openly affectionate with Eren around other people. Eren just figured he was most comftorable around this particular group of ladies. 

Eren now sat on one of the blankets, watching from afar as Hanji snapped pictures of Levi among the graves, the rest of the girls snapping pictures with their phones as Petra had before. 

Petra had chosen not to join in this time though, and instead presently sat next to him, sipping daintily at her teacup. 

Her warm golden eyes found Eren's shining green ones, and she smiled and set her cup down.

"You make Levi really happy, you know." She said, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin.

"Do I?" Eren replied, a light shade of pink tinting his tanned cheeks. 

Petra nodded and giggled slightly. "He's been so happy lately, and all he'll talk about is you."

Eren's eyes widened a bit. "What does he say about me?" 

Petra wagged a finger at him. "Can't tell you, best friend's honors!" 

Eren's brows knit together as he shoved another macaroon in his mouth. He tried to utter out his next question with his mouth still full, crumbs falling to the blanket. 

"Eren, swallow first." Petra said, looking horrified at the way he'd just eaten the beautiful little pastry.

Eren did as he was told and wiped his mouth. "So Levi mentioned you guys dated once. How did that end?"

Petra shrugged. "Well, obviously Levi is gay. So I think you can guess."

"But, like, what happened?" 

Petra sighed, looking nostalgic as she reached back into her memories. "One day he just blurted it out after he kissed me. It sort of didn't shock me, I saw it coming. We had been friends for a long time prior to dating, so I knew him like the back of my hand. That's basically it. We broke up but still stayed close friends. It hurt alittle, but I wanted him to be happy." 

"That's really sweet." Eren started, bringing Petra back from her trip down memory lane. "That you guys stayed friends I mean." 

"Yeah, it was pretty fun too, having a gay bestfriend. Especially when he got into lolita." Petra sipped her tea again and watched as Hanji tried to get Levi to climb a tree for a picture.

Eren snickered at both Petra's statement, and the fact that Levi looked really pissed off that Hanji had ever suggested such a thing. 

He was also really glad that he could make Levi happy. That was one of his newest and largest goals at the moment, just to get Levi to crack a smile everyday. Sometimes it seemed like a monumental task, but it was well worth it.

It was just the little things, you know?

Too soon, the girls were making their way out of the graveyard, Eren trailing behind and helping Levi carry things back to his car. 

"So," Levi said, when they had put the last of the blankets into the Lexus' trunk. "Wanna come over?"

Eren looked over at Mikasa, who was still talking to Annie while leaning back against her car. "Sure, I guess, just let me tell Mikasa." 

He felt alittle awkward interrupting their conversation, so for a few moments after sauntering over, he just stood there and hopped from foot to foot anxiously, feeling like Hanji. 

Mikasa finally turned to him and smiled. "Yeah?"

"I'm, uh, gonna go over Levi's." 

He thought he saw her expression darken, but she gave him a thumbs up anyway and turned back to Annie.

Eren shrugged it off and climbed into the passenger seat of Levi's car, which was already running.

"What are we gonna do at your place?" Eren asked as Levi pulled away from the curve, racing off down the street.

"The real question is, Eren," Levi said, a smirk tugging up the corners of his lips. "What aren't we going to do at my place?" 

Eren gulped, because even though that could mean a number of things, the way Levi had moved one of his hands to rest on Eren's thigh answered that question pretty thoroughly.


	8. Lipstick Smudges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren do the do, and Eren has no idea what he's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot yaois, as promised.
> 
> I apologize if the yaois aren't up to par, I write smut and promise to write smut, but never post it. So this is the first ever smut I have posted. Yeah.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Eren was upon Levi, pressing him against the wall by the door, next to where they were supposed to take their shoes off upon entering. The bastard had been teasing Eren the whole drive home, making suggestive comments and rubbing circles very slowly on the younger man's thigh. 

Eren had wondered briefly what had brought all this on, but then was distracted again by Levi saying something along the lines of, 'I really need to get out of these panties soon.'

He hadn't known Levi was wearing panties before hand, but now that was all he could think about as he unbuttoned the collar of Levi's blouse to kiss furiously at his neck, strands of synthetic hair sticking to his wet lips and making him pull back to make obscene 'pfffft' noises, trying to get them off. 

He heard a low chuckle from Levi, and looked down to see him smirking up at him. "You have to let me get out of this first, you impatient brat."

Eren let out a low whine, his fingers rubbing Levi's waist before he pulled away.

"You should get undressed too. Don't fall asleep this time." Levi snickered and turned away, walking off to his bedroom while listening to the sounds of Eren spluttering behind him. 

Eren groaned and removed his shoes, placing them by the door and quickly removing his eyepatch and tiny top hat as well. He moved to the couch, placing them on the table next to it before taking the pocket watch out of his vest pocket. 

Levi was a major tease, but once Eren got his hands on him, well...

It was then Eren realized he really knew almost nothing about gay sex.

Although, after the whole 'falling asleep on the couch' incident, he had gone home and watched a gay porn video or two, so he wasn't completely lost on the subject. 

He unbuttoned the vest and slid it off his shoulders, wondering if he'd rather take it up the ass or give it to Levi. 

Honestly the thought of fucking Levi was much more appealing to him, and Levi wasn't exactly exhibiting "dominant" behavior, so he really had no idea what to expect after he had taken his socks off and was beckoned into the bedroom by a curling slender finger. 

Eren had actually never been in Levi's bedroom before, only his work room, kitchen, bathroom, and living room. It followed the same decoration style as the rest of the house, dark and ornate. The bed pressed against the wall at the center of the room was an enormous four post thing, like you only hoped to see in castles, and in the middle of it's dripping, silky black sheets was Levi, laying on his stomach in nothing but a pair of tights and women's underwear, both black in color. 

He was looking at Eren with a dark, sultry gaze, his hair messed up and slightly flattened by the wig he had been wearing, and Eren noticed he still wore his dark make up, long faux eyelashes and all. 

It was a positively stunning and absolutely erotic sight, to say the least. 

Levi hummed from where he was on the bed, kicking his legs playfully as he examined Eren. 

"Did you leave some of your clothes on just for me to take off?"

Eren's legs carried him to the bed without much thought, making Levi sit up so he could kiss him properly.

Levi's lips were as he had remembered them, soft and warm, now with an added intoxicating passion behind them. The dark lipstick he wore was being spread onto Eren's own lips, but Eren didn't really care. He pulled Levi closer until the shorter man was straddling his hips, letting Eren's hands wander over his body. 

Levi's own hands worked on unbuttoning Eren's shirt, pushing it aside to reveal a white undershirt. He quickly made Eren stop so he could peal both of them off and throw them to the side haphazardly, gazing at Eren's tanned torso before sliding his hands over the lean muscle possesively. 

Eren was pushing him back against the bed then, leaning over top of him while kissing him hastily, their tongues mingling together in the most sinful of ways. Eren pulled Levi's tongue into his own mouth, sucking and scraping at it with his teeth, making Levi's back arch underneath him. 

He was pressing his hips into Levi's, and Levi was pressing back, letting out soft moans as Eren's tongue moved to his neck instead, tasting the skin there. Levi tasted like vanilla with the faintest hint of sweat, and whether that was attributed to what they were doing now or having been out all day in thick layers of clothing, Eren had no idea.

One of Eren's hands moved downwards to play at the hem of Levi's underwear, finding that the tights were really only sexy as fuck thigh high stockings, complete with little black bows near the top. 

"Touch me." Levi murmured in Eren's ear, his voice low and the slightest bit raspy. 

Eren couldn't be more happy to comply, pushing his feelings of being nervous about actually seeing another guy's dick aside, and cupped Levi through his panties, making him let out a stifled moan. Levi bucked his hips up in little, restrained motions, trying to get as much friction as he could. 

Eren moved his hand along the clothed shaft, marveling at Levi's size. He hadn't expected him to be as big as he was, given his stature, but there it was. Eren could feel the heat coming from it through the thin fabric of the panties, and rubbed the tip with his thumb, feeling a tiny spot of wetness that must have been precum. 

Levi was not only biting his lip at the pleasure he was receiving, but also trying to remove Eren's pants as well. Damn himself for making ones with such complicated buttons. 

Eren leaned down to kiss Levi again, his hand shaking as he gripped the elastic band of the panties and slid them down, Levi lifting his hips slightly to let them fall below his ass. 

"Take your pants off." Levi all but growled, now frustrated by the pants of his own design. 

Eren whined slightly, because Levi's dick was out in the open now and he could see it and oh lord jesus he wanted to touch it, but he did as he was told, getting up off the bed to properly take the pants off, revealing his dark green boxers and the tent he'd since pitched within them. 

As soon as he was close enough again, Levi's hand was pulling his boxers down, not bothering to use the hole in the front of them to get to his cock. The elastic waistband pressed against his balls, not completely freeing him, but Eren didn't mind at the minute, because Levi was rolling the foreskin of his dick down to reveal the sensitive pink head, and he leaned down to capture his lips again, stifling his own moan in Levi's mouth. His hand found Levi's cock and he started to pump it furiously, moving to lay down next to him for better access. 

Levi moaned, spreading Eren's precum across the head of his dick and arching into the touch. He moved closer, hooking a leg over Eren's and letting the heads of their cocks touch and their precum mingle. 

"Oh, fuck." Eren groaned out as Levi kissed his neck, biting and nipping and definately making sure he left marks. 

"There's condoms and lube in the table next to the bed on your side." Levi said, his breath coming out hot and heavy against Eren's neck. 

Eren tensed.

He didn't really know how to go about this from here.

Levi stopped his minstrations to give Eren a confused and frustrated look. "What?" 

"Uh...nothing." Eren said quietly, trying not to kill the mood completely by giving Levi's dick one last long stroke before rolling over (or rather trying too, it's hard to do so with a raging boner) to the far side of the bed and looking in the night stand. 

The condoms and lube had their own little space in the freakishly organized drawer, so Eren found them easily and awkwardly rolled back towards a waiting Levi. 

He was met with a questioning stare. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" 

"Not a clue."

Levi sighed and propped himself up on his elbows, taking the condoms and lube out of Eren's hands. 

"Have you ever even had sex before?"

Eren looked shocked and hurt, sticking his bottom lip out indignantly. "I'm almost twenty, of course I have!" 

Levi leaned in and nipped at his pouty lip, making Eren suck it back all the way into his mouth. 

"As much as I would enjoy fucking you without telling you what I'm doing, this is going to be a crash course in gay anal sex, alright?" 

Eren's eyes widened. "Does this mean you're gonna top?" 

"It depends. Do you want me to?"

"...No." 

"Alright then." Although Levi's dick had begun to soften slightly, Eren's was still standing proudly. Levi reached over and gave it a tug, hearing Eren give a out a tiny groan in response. 

Levi opened the bottle of lube with a 'pop', kicking his panties all the way off and spreading a generous amount over his fingers. 

"Now, I'm gonna finger myself, and you're gonna watch. Because next time I expect you to do this." 

Eren nodded, his eyebrows knit together in concentration as he watched Levi spread his legs wide open in front of him and snake a hand down to his ass, making direct eye contact with Eren as he slowly pushed a finger inside himself.

Truly, Levi like making a show out of himself. He liked the attention, and the aspect that all eyes were on him. So this wasn't a burden in the slightest, in fact, the way Eren looked at him went straight to his groin, bringing him back to full hardness. 

Levi moaned as he stretched himself, uttering Eren's name among other lewd things. Eren's cheeks were flushed bright red, and his green eyes were darkened by lust as he watched Levi push a second finger into himself, scissoring his insides. 

Eren's hand found his own cock as he heard Levi utter another breathless statement of his name, his other hand pulling his boxers all the way off as he pumped his shaft shamelessly, looking on as Levi fucked himself on his fingers. 

When Levi finally pulled his fingers out, Eren was already close to cumming into his hand.

"Eren, put a condom on." 

Eren's half-lidded eyes snapped all the way back open and his hand left his dick, fumbling around to get a condom from the box left on the bed. He tore the wrapper open and slowly rolled it onto his cock, groaning at the sensation as Levi leaned over to coat it in lube. 

Levi licked along Eren's jawline, thumb rubbing against one of his nipples. "How do you want me?" 

"I-I...ah..." Eren gulped. "I wanna...see your face..." 

Levi snorted and layed down on his back, spreading his legs once again as Eren moved in between them, running his hands up the heated fabric of his stockings. He took his dick in his hand and pushed Levi's ass cheeks apart, poising the tip at his entrance before leaning down to kiss him heatedly.

Eren slowly pushed inside, relishing the tight hotness the surrounded his cock, trying to take it slow so he didn't hurt Levi.

But, in response, Levi bucked his hips upwards, guiding Eren to sheath himself inside of him all the way to the hilt. 

Levi bit down on Eren's shoulder, digging his long nails into his back and scraping down, making Eren shudder and groan. 

After a second, Levi huffed out a breath.

"Move." 

Eren started at an agonizingly slow pace, still worrying about hurting Levi, until he started to make him pick up the pace with shallow movements of his hips. 

"Nngh... Levi...So good..." Eren moaned out, his hands on either side of Levi's head on the bed.

Levi wrapped his legs around Eren's hips, trying to get him to thrust as deep as he possibly could. 

"Mm...Harder." Levi moaned, reaching down to touch his acheing dick as it rubbed against Eren's stomach.

Eren complied, rocking into him with such momentum that it made the large bed beneath them creak, the headboard knocking against the wall. 

All of a sudden, Levi let out a loud scream of curses, shocking Eren enough to get him to stop.

"A-are you okay?!" 

"Yeah, I'm fucking okay. Do that again, you idiot!" Levi growled, still fisting his dick. 

Eren bit his lip and thrusted into the same spot again, this time making Levi cry out his name and bite down on his own knuckles.

He groaned when he felt him tighten around him, and picked up his pace where he'd left off, trying to hit the same spot he had before every time. 

"Fuck! Eren! Fuck!" Levi yelled as he came on both of their stomachs, Eren shuddering and cumming not long after that. 

Eren pulled out and flopped down next to Levi, leaning over to give him a tiny kiss in his after glow. 

They didn't talk for several minutes, content to listen to each other's labored breath instead. 

"Eren?"

"Yes?" Eren propped himself up on his elbows to look over at Levi, maybe hoping to hear some praise or...well, an 'I love you'. 

"Go get the tissue box. We're cleaning this up right now." 

Eren groaned and fell back on to the bed. 

Well, he figured this wouldn't be the last time this happened, so he set a goal for himself for the next time they had sex.

Next time, Levi would say 'I love you'.


	9. If You Were Gay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to lunch with Marco and Jean, and is finally confronted by his parents. But where the heck is Levi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! ; 7 ; I'm trying to focus on school because my grades are not the best... But here it is! Thank-you all for the awesome response this fic is getting, I am eternally greatful. Sorry for the lack of ereri in this chapter, but you get some jeanmarco!   
> Where do you guys think Levi is?

Have you ever really just wanted to punch someone in the face for no particular reason what-so-ever? 

Like, they're not even doing anything, they just have the kind of face you wanna punch. 

That was exactly how Eren felt as he sat across the table from Jean Kirstein in a small diner down town. The way his thin eyebrows were slanted over his eyes (which were lightly lined with black eyeliner, for the record) combined with the fact the he had two default expressions, the shit-eating grin and the broody emo kid scowl, definately made his face a candidate for Eren's next fist party. 

The only two reasons why he did not punch Jean right then and there were because:   
1\. They were in a diner. That was not diner etiquette.   
2\. Next to Jean sat an angel of the lord, who perfectly balanced out his almost all around terribleness, Marco Bodt. 

Said angel of the lord was currently chatting with said horseface (Oh, it actually hadn't been said? Well then, it went without saying that Jean's face looked like a horse) while still being able to keep his trademark heart-warming smile on his face. 

Eren hadn't been listening to their conversation of course, as he dipped his french fries into his chocolate shake absentmindedly. No, punching Jean right in his face and maybe hearing him let out a high pitched whinny was far more interesting than whatever they were talking about.

He hadn't wanted to come here at first. It had been Jean that had invited him at work, saying that it was Marco's idea and that Marco really wanted to see him again because Marco was finally back from studying in Europe and blah blah neigh whatever. But he really had wanted to catch up with Marco, so that was why he had agreed to come. 

But Jean was sitting there babbling on, probably about something stupid, and Eren realized he could be doing things far more productive right now. 

"Ew, that's fucking gross, Jaeger." Jean's irritating voice dragged him out of his train of thought. He was not-so-silently judging Eren's life choices across the booth from him, and Eren noted that he was definately holding hands with Marco under the table. 

Eren glared at him and snatched another fry from his plate, dunking it in his shake and then suggestively and slowly licking it clean, effectively making Jean make gagging noises.

"Aw, is that what you do with Levi?" Jean asked, after his gags of disgust had turned into gags of mocking Eren choking on a dick. 

"Shut up, dickspin." 

Although the mention of Levi had been through an insult, Marco's face lit up, and he let go of Jean's hand from under the table to reach across and grab both of Eren's, much to Jean's dismay and Eren's satisfaction.

"Oh, Eren, tell me all about Levi!" Marco gushed. "I wanna know every detail." 

Before Eren could answer, he heard Jean cough a 'Theybanged' into his hand, which was ignored, especially by Marco. 

"Well," Eren started, flushing slightly. "He's kinda...really weird and closed off. But he's also really sweet and interesting and funny. He's done alot with his life so far-" Jean coughed a 'LikeEren' into his hand this time. "And he's also pretty successful. And attractive. He's really fricking attractive."

"Ooooh, do you have a picture?" Marco asked, letting go of Eren's hands to let him get his phone out as well as to smack Jean's arm.

Eren searched through his pictures and chose the selfie Levi had taken on his phone a couple days ago when they were hanging out at his house, not wanting to show Marco the multiple pictures of Levi dressed in lolita quite yet. 

Marco took Eren's phone from his outstretched hand and gazed at the screen, Jean leaning over to sneak a peak as well. Jean's arm was now casually tossed across the back of the booth behind Marco, his fingertips resting lightly on Marco's shoulder. Jean was definately the master of the hover hand. 

"Oooooh my god, he's perfect!" Marco said, zooming in on Eren's phone. "Look at that serious face!" 

"Eh, he's alright." Jean added, his eyebrow twitching slightly at the fact Marco was calling another man perfect. 

"Gettin' jealous, Jean-y boy?" Eren asked, a smirk weighing heavily on his lips. 

Jean actually fucking blushed and somehow deepened his scowl. "Eat shit, you infant." 

Jean and Marco were a thing, but they were under the impression that nobody knew because they hadn't told anyone. Everyone still knew, of course, especially when Marco had spent six months in Europe to study abroad. Jean had spent as much time as possible talking to Marco, writing to Marco, and when he wasn't doing that, he was talking ABOUT Marco to everyone else. Honestly, it had annoyed the shit out of Eren, but it was also kinda sweet. 

"So how long have you guys been together?" Marco asked curiously, still trying to plea blissful ignorance to the fact that Jean and Eren looked like they wanted to rip each other's dicks off. 

"We haven't, uh... We aren't exactly dating or anything." Eren explained, much to Marco's disbelief. "He doesn't want a serious relationship yet, I guess." 

"That's fucked, after what you told m-" Eren shot Jean a glare that could mass murder the whole population of Hawaii. 

"Oh, Eren, I think you got a text." Marco said, handing Eren his phone back.

"That's probably Levi. He should be getting out of church right now." Eren clicked to his messages. And promptly did a double take.

New message from Dad! 

He bit his lip. He hadn't seen or talked to either of his parents since his first "date" with Levi. 

From: Dad  
We need to talk. Meet me at home at one.

By 'home', Eren knew his Dad meant their house, them being his parents. 

Eren bit his lip and stared at the message, reading it over and over. 

"You alright, Eren?" Marco asked, concern stitched into his usual smile as he reached across to touch Eren's hand again. Marco was a very physical person.

"Yeah." He sucked in a deep breath, breatheing out through his nose. "I just need to go meet my parents in a few minutes." 

"Don't let those assholes tell you how to live your life, man." Jean said matter-o-factly. Even though he was a jackass, he was still Eren's friend, which meant he cared. Sort of. Maybe. 

Eren just nodded and shoved his phone back in his pocket, not bothering to text his father back, and got up.

"How much for the fries and shake?" 

"Don't worry, I got it." Jean grumbled, fishing down in his pocket while Marco waved at Eren from his seat. 

"We have to meet again soon so we can talk more about Levi." He said, still trying to be as cheerful as possible.

"Yeah. See you guys." Eren gave a half-hearted wave and made his way out of the diner, feeling exactly like a child about to get his first flu shot, and his Dad was the inexperienced nurse about to administer it to him. 

\-----

The drive to his parents house felt excruciatingly long. Eren just wanted to get this over with, god damnit, but it seemed sweet baby jesus deemed him unworthy of such things, because it was as if he was living his life in slow-mo.

Eren desperately wanted to text Levi, but he knew he would still be in church and therefore also be unable to answer him. So with only his own stubborn opinions to guide him, Eren finally made his way back to his old front door and knocked briskly. 

He nearly sighed in relief when his mom opened the door, and although she was the slightest bit tense, she was still delighted to see her only son, and welcomed him inside with a warm smile. 

Eren's dad, however, sat in his easy chair with his hands folded before him, not looking the least bit at ease, as the chair's name suggested. 

He held out a hand and gestured for Eren to sit on the couch, next to where his mom now sat. He sat down in the rocking chair instead.

His dad sighed and pushed his round glasses back up his nose. "I think you know why I asked you to come over here." 

"You didn't ask me."

"What?"

Eren's eyebrows furrowed. "There was no question mark. You ordered me here." 

His dad rolled his eyes slightly. "Whatever, you know why you're here." 

"No, I don't, dad. Please enlighten me." 

"Eren." Eren felt his mom's hand on his arm, trying to get him to settle down and stop acting like a sassy ten year old. 

"Because you came to church with that..." His dad trailed off, either not being able to find the right word or not wanting to say what was on his mind. "And you kissed him. In church. In front of everyone."

Eren was still stuck on the first part of what his dad had said. "That what?" 

"You know." 

"You sure? Because apparently I'm pretty fucking stupid, according to what you told me when I wasn't accepted into any colleges." 

"Language!" His mom gasped, a surprised squeak escaping her lips. 

Eren's dad pinched the bridge of his nose. "The fact of the matter is Eren, you are not gay. I saw you added men as well as women to what you're interested in on Facebook. You're not gay." 

Eren's nostrils flared. Who the hell was his dad to say that, anyway? He had no idea what Eren felt, or how he thought about things. He didn't even know that when Eren had listed 'men', he had really only meant one man. His thoughts were jumbled, muddled by his growing rage, and he couldn't think straight. Literally. 

All Eren could think about was pissing his dad off, and he just so happened to know exactly how to do that.

"I slept with him."

His own parents stared at him in shock and horror, and Eren thought he heard a quiet sniffling noise from his mom beside him. But he wasn't focusing on her. He was zeroing in on his dad.

"You can't be serious..." His dad offered in disgust, and Eren noticed that he moved his knees further away from his. 

"I'm dead serious. He's great in bed. His name is Levi, by the way, and I really like him."

"Out." It was all that his dad could really say to something like that. 

"I was already on my way. Bye, Mom." Eren stood up, moving to kiss his mother on the cheek, but decided against it when she visably flinched while he was still a good foot away from her. 

\-----

The faux leather seats of Mikasa's car had never felt so inviting. Although they still smelled awful, Eren didn't really care in that moment. 

He was parked outside a grocery store that had long since closed, curled into a ball in the front seats of his sister's car. Tiny pools of warm, salty tears rested under his face, making the seats feel sticky. 

He really needed to talk to somebody.

He really needed to talk to Levi. 

Eren slowly pulled out his phone and dialed Levi's number. It rang five times and went to voicemail.

Ere sniffled before he began. "Hey... I'm outside Mr. Z's right now and I really need to talk to you. I talked to my parents. Please call back." 

He hit end, waited a couple minutes, and then called back again. 

Eren repeated this five times. Until Levi's mailbox was full.

He couldn't help but feel like Levi was ignoring him, and the thought alone sent him further into his cry fest. 

Two hours later, Eren hadn't moved and Levi hadn't called. 

And now, he couldn't help but feel like he'd just thrown his parent's respect for him down the drain for nothing.


	10. Blizzard of Burning Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa makes some burritos, Eren receives a call, and everything is just super confusing in general, but that's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaah I'm so sorry. ; 7 ; Bad author, bad! I just had no idea what to write here! Plus, a bunch of stuff is coming up for me and it's really crazy. I also got sidetracked by a new story I'm writing, which is hinted at in this chapter. I received the inspiration for this chapter by listening to Hurt by Thousand Foot Krutch, because that song just kinda fits Eren's thoughts and Levi's personality. Also, WARNING: DRESSES WERE HARMED IN THE WRITING OF THIS CHAPTER!

The warm and intoxicating scent of seasoned meat filled the house just as the voice of Neil Patrick Harris did. 

No, Neil Patrick Harris was not in Mikasa and Eren's house cooking meat.

Mikasa was in the kitchen browning beef while listening to the soundtrack from Doctor Horrible's Sing-along Blog, trying in vain to get her younger brother to emerge from his room. 

Eren had stayed in his bed for the past couple days now, only leaving to go to the bathroom and nothing more. Mikasa had gone looking for him days prior, when he hadn't returned home by Monday morning, and had found him curled up in her car in an empty old grocery store parking lot, clutching his phone for dear life. 

She'd tried to get him to talk to her, to tell her what was going on and how long he'd been there, but Eren had barely acknowledged her presence let alone given out a full explanation. 

That was when she had called her parents, because she had been genuinely really worried about her younger brother's well being. 

So now here she was, trying for the third time today to get Eren to emerge from his depressed stupor. Burritos were his favorite, and that combined with the fact that he'd barely eaten in days gave her hope that maybe he'd come around. 

Just as Neil started singing 'Slipping', Mikasa's phone went off, telling her someone was calling. She turned the oven off, deeming the meat to be done, and scooped up her phone to answer it, already knowing who it was from the number.

"Heeeeey, Mikasa! It's Hanji! Is Eren there? I really need to talk to him!" Hanji chirped out excitedly before Mikasa could even utter out a 'hello'. 

"Uh... He's not really feeling well right now..." Mikasa answered, draining the grease from the meat into a bowl while still balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder.

"It's super important though! It's about Levi!"

Mikasa felt her eye twitch in irritation. Levi has caused all this, and even though she greatly admired him, he'd still hurt her little brother. She wanted to rip him to shreds.

"What about Levi?" 

"Just- uh, I guess what's up with him. Eren needs to know!"

"So why can't Levi tell him?"

"That's what I need to talk to Eren about!"

Mikasa rolled her eyes and sighed, taking the phone in her hand again and starting up the stairs.

"Alright, fine, I'll try and get him to talk."

She heard Hanji cheering as she held the phone away from her ear to knock on Eren's bedroom door, waiting a second before entering.

Eren was still in his bed, blankets piled high on top of his still form. His hair looked knotted and dirty, and he was facing away from her.

"Eren...?" Mikasa murmured quietly, not wanting to startle him. "Hanji's on the phone. It's about Levi." 

At this, Eren rolled over, his now dull green eyes peering at her owlishly from just above the top of the blankets. She considered that to mean that he wanted to take the call, and went over beside him to hand him her phone.

He took it warily, holding it to his ear and mumbling out a raspy, 'hello', and then visably flinching at Hanji's loud voice. 

Mikasa sat at the end of his bed, watching as he let Hanji talk about whatever. 

What she wasn't expecting was when Eren sat bolt upright, tore the blankets off, yelled a strangled 'bye Hanji' into her phone and tossed it back to her. He was pulling on pants by the time she realized what was going on. 

"Eren, what are you doing?!" Mikasa asked incredulously, wondering what the heck Hanji had told him that had gotten him so riled up so quickly. 

"Going to see Levi." He barked out, slipping his shoes on and leaving. Minutes later, Mikasa heard her car being pulled out of the driveway, and she half wondered if she should have tried and stopped Eren. 

But as she made her way downstairs and realized he had made himself a burrito for the road, she smiled to herself.

That little shit left the fridge open.

\-----

Eren knew Levi wouldn't be happy with his current appearance, but right now, he couldn't care less.

He was majorly pissed off. 

Among the several things Hanji had managed to tell him in the minute he had been on the phone with her, one in particular had peaked his interest. 

That was the fact that Levi was apparently in what Hanji had called, "social hibernation". And apparently he hadn't talked to anyone for the past couple days. 

Also, every one of Levi's friends apparently knew about this but Eren.

Eren felt betrayed. He'd shared some of his inner most thoughts with this man, and he couldn't even afford to shoot him a text saying something like, 'hey, not talking to anyone for a couple days'? Hell, he'd slept with this guy. That had to have meant something...right?

Eren's grip tightened on the wheel, his knuckles turning white. Was he just a toy to Levi?

Soon enough, he was at Levi's front door knocking rapidly, and when that didn't work, he went around the side to Levi's bedroom window. 

"OPEN UP, YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Eren yelled, feeling as if he was going to break the glass underneath his fist as he pounded on it.

He saw the curtains draw back before him, almost like the curtains on a stage, to reveal a very gaunt looking man with dark purple bruises under his eyes.

Levi.

The windows opened next, and Levi's irritation was apparent on his emaciated face. "What the hell do you want?"

Eren just stood there, wide eyed for a moment before speaking again, his anger vanished and replaced by distress. "What...what's going on?!" 

Levi's eyes narrowed as he shielded them from the sun with his hand. "You're the one that came pounding on my window and screaming for me to open up. You tell me, idiot."

"No, what's wrong with you?! Why won't you talk to anyone?!"

"I just don't want to, okay?"

Eren let out a noise that was halfway between a cry of pain and a groan. "Why can't you just be real with me? You're always so complicated!" 

Levi's expression changed, morphing into something Eren couldn't quite put his finger on. "Fine." And then he was gone from the window. 

Eren stood there for a second, wondering what was going on before he saw Levi again, walking through his sunny backyard with only a tanktop and cargo shorts on and carrying a box full of...dresses? 

He began to take the steps nessecary to carry him to where Levi was when he started dumping gas into his fire pit and then strikeing a match, throwing it on and watching the flames begin to lick at the logs. 

Eren felt his knees grow weak as he saw Levi pick a dress off the top of the pile, examine it's intricate lace, and then throw it on the fire in disgust. These were the things Levi loved the most in the world. And he was burning them. 

He was beside Levi now, watching him throw the dresses on to the fire, and realized that they were all ones Levi had handmade. 

"Why?" Eren murmured as a piece of singed lace floated down from above to land in his palm.

"Isn't this real enough for you?" 

No, Eren wanted to scream, it was just another riddle that Levi threw his way to try and solve. 

"You loved these. You made them." He stated, trying now to deduce Levi with statements rather than questions.

"My workmanship is shitty. So are these dresses. So am I." 

Eren watched as the rest of the dresses were unceremoniously dumped onto the flames. 

But he reached for Levi's hand anyway. 

And Levi let him. 

He was still pissed, yeah, and really confused, but he supposed that this could do for now. Rome wasn't built in a day.

Eren decided that Levi looked pretty in the flurrying blizzard of burning lace.


	11. Levi Rivaille: Vampire or Introvert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Levi and his genetic disease, and Eren better get his butt in gear. No. Not like that. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what even was the last chapter, I apologize. I was trying to set the scene to reveal more about why Levi is so...Levi. Yeah. So, porphyria is actually known as the vampire disease. Look it up, it's pretty interesting. And I not actually going to Anime Boston. In my dreams. ; ^ ;

Levi examined his shirtless torso in the floor length bedroom mirror.

Shit.

That little escapade yesterday had left his skin blistered and discolored where it had met the sunlight. Porphyria sucks ass. 

He was overall just lucky he hadn't suffered a seizure. He'd had several of those already, and they were never pleasant. 

Besides the damage to his body, he also had to take stock in the damage done to his collection of dresses. All of his handmade creations had been burned, including his newest piece, which had taken two weeks to complete. 

He wanted to blame Eren, he really did, but in the end he knew it was his own fault. He had been the one to light the fire, the one to throw them on and watch them burn. Eren had only been there as an agitator. But what Eren had said had still gotten under his skin. 

He wanted Levi to be real with him.

This was something he'd heard about a thousand times over from his own parents. Whenever he'd changed his style of dress, they'd begged him to be "the real him". But Levi didn't know where the apparent "fake" him stopped and the "real" him began. 

A soft knock on his bedroom door interrupted his musings, followed by a, "Can I come in?".

Right. Eren was still here. He'd stayed the night, sleeping on Levi's couch because he was too afraid to leave him alone. 

"Shitty brat. I'm a damn grown man, I don't need supervision." Levi muttered as he went to open the door for Eren.

Eren stood there, frozen mid-knock with surprise. His wide green eyes scanned Levi's bare torso, a tiny gasp escaping his lips. 

"So that's what happens when you go out in the sun without a parasol..."

Levi took a deep breath and stepped aside, letting Eren into his room. Eren took a seat on the edge of the bed, his eyes still glued to Levi. 

"Yeah. I'm really just lucky I didn't have a seizure." Levi replied as he took a seat next to Eren, trying to catch his gaze to make him look away from the marred flesh of his torso. 

"You can have seizures from being in the sun for too long?" Eren gaped, finally meeting Levi's eyes.

Levi ran a hand through his hair, and huffed out a quick breath. "I have a genetic disease called porphyria. Any time my skin comes in contact with the sunlight, usually I get blisters or something. It also causes me to have mood swings, depression, and insomnia, so now you know why I'm moody. That's why I wasn't talking to anyone for a couple days, because my porphyria was acting up."

The guilt washed over Eren's face like a tsunami, and Levi almost thought he saw tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

"Oh my god, I had no idea... I'm really sorry..." 

"No, it's alright. I should have told you about it. I should have been more...real...with you." 

Eren looked at his hands, playing with his long fingers. "Well... I was just really mad because... I talked to my parents and I needed to talk to you and I thought you were ignoring me." 

Levi raised a delicate brow, studying the younger man beside him. "What happened?"

"My Dad finally confronted me about what happened at church and told me I wasn't gay, so I got really mad and told him we slept together..." 

Levi took another deep breath. He wasn't mad at Eren for telling his Dad they had slept together, he was mad at Eren's Dad for telling Eren he wasn't gay. Or bisexual. Or whatever.

He turned back to Eren, slowly reaching out to lay a hand on both of his. "I'm sorry I didn't answer you, I know how hard that is. My parents were like that as well." 

A few moments of silence were all it took for the gesture to become awkward, and Levi removed his hand from the top of Eren's. 

Eren fixed him with a curious glance, tucking his hands under his thighs. "What happened when you came out to your parents?" 

"That's a rather long story... But I suppose we have some time." Levi said, scratching his chin and pulling himself back to lean against one of the pillows at the head of the bed. He reached over and patted the spot next to him, where Eren crawled over and plopped himself down. 

"I was born and raised in a very small and rural town in Northeastern Pennsylvania, you know, one of those towns where everyone knows each other. I basically grew up in Hick-ville, USA, I shit you not. Anyway, my Mother was Swedish and my Father was French, and both were fairly strict Christians. Another side effect of my porphyria is delayed growth, so I was always smaller than the other little boys. In elementary school they used to call me 'Little Levi', and the girls always used to ask me to play house with them, which I would've liked if they hadn't made me be the baby. Everyone always told me I couldn't do things because I was smaller, because I was a little on the slow side as a child, so I never played sports or anything. That's how I got into sewing and such.

"Around eighth grade I started experimenting with dressing more feminine. It wasn't like I was going out wearing dresses every day or anything, the changes I made to my wardrobe were barely noticeable. But one day my mother walked in on me trying on her red lipstick. I started crying and she said she wouldn't tell my father as long as I never did it again. So I didn't, until senior year. That was when I started dressing in lolita. And that was also when I came out to them as a homosexual. My mother walked in on me again, but this time I was trying on a dress I'd just gotten in the mail. She told my father, and well... Let's just say it wasn't pretty. He kept screaming at me, "Do you like boys?! Is that it, do you like boys?!", and eventually I said yes, just to get him to stop. I got sent to the ER after my mother called an ambulence, and I haven't spoke to either of them since. "  
Levi had been staring at his hands the whole time, studying his perfectly manicured nails. He wasn't crying, and he didn't look sad. He looked... resigned. 

Eren breathed in, trying to pick up any sign that Levi was upset. "That's...that's pretty crazy."

Levi glanced at him again and snorted. "You said it, kid." 

"So...what's gonna happen now?"

Levi sat up a little bit, hunching forward and crossing his legs underneath himself. "Well, I don't know. In about a week I have a convention to go to. Do you want to come with me?" 

Eren raised an eyebrow at him and watched Levi pick at the stuble that had grown on his chin from the past several days of neglecting to shave. "Convention? What for and where?"

"Anime Boston. I think the name is pretty much self explanitory. I usually make the pilgrimage with Hanji, Erwin, and Petra every year to go sell stuff at my booth. You can tag along too, I guess."

"Can I bring Armin and Mikasa?"

"Kid, you can bring whoever the fuck you want. Cons are for everyone." 

Eren grinned and resisted the urge to hug him because of his current condition. He'd heard of Anime Boston before, and he knew Mikasa had always wanted to go. He also knew that Marco and Jean were already planning on going, since Marco was a photographer and a videographer. 

This was gonna be awesome. 

He leaned over and kissed Levi softly instead, to which Levi kissed him back almost happily, his lips tasting of nothing in particular. 

"You better start working on your cosplay, kid. You've only got a week."


	12. The Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to Anime Boston is a hard road to travel on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey look, Sitka did a thing.
> 
> I'm sorry for being a nerd and not updating this and saying I wouldn't continue it, and I'm also sorry you had to wait this long for a transition chapter, but it didn't feel right to try in squeeze the whole experience into one chapter. 
> 
> This is dedicated to Remmy-AoT(Remembrance), because without them, this really wouldn't have happened.
> 
> Also, I changed the tags because they were getting pretty ridiculous.

Patience is a virtue, Eren's grandmother always said when he'd tried to eat the cookie dough before she'd been able to bake it. 

But Eren had never been a very virtueous soul, and had snuck his hand in for a little taste (or a fist full) regardless. 

That was, of course, something that still applied, as Eren paced back and forth across the rain drenched concrete of the sidewalk outside his house, complaining about anything he had to complain about and aggressively drinking his black coffee. 

"Will you settle down?" Mikasa asked in a low tone as she rubbed sleep from her eyes and nursed her own travel mug of coffee. 

"No," Eren snapped, refusing to obey his sister like he always did. "I will not settle down." 

However, he probably should have listened to her, because as he tipped his metal mug back to drink the last of his coffee, he failed to notice Armin sitting on his suitcase in front of him, and toppled right over his smaller friend. 

Mikasa watched the tragic accident unfold before her in what felt like slow motion, Eren's chest falling against Armin's face and his now empty travel mug dropping to the concrete below, leaking out its last few drops as if it were bleeding. 

"Watch out for Armin." She said after a moment, regarding the groaning, entangled mess that was Armin and Eren evenly.

"You scream like a little girl." Eren told Armin as he started the process on untangling their legs.

"And you scream like a gay, overly theatrical, broadway actor." Armin muttered, picking his head up off the pavement and groaning. "What time is it, anyway?" 

While Eren was spluttering at the fact Armin had clearly just out-assholed him, Mikasa pulled out her phone to check the time. "It's five sixteen, they were supposed to be here to pick us up at five." 

This sent Eren back into his self-induced rage, making him flail his arms and complain just as loudly and obnoxiously as he had before, all while he was still in close proxcimity to Armin.

"Eren, get off of me!" Armin yelled, shoving his friend the rest of way off of him and getting up. 

Just as Eren was about to complain about how it was Levi's fault that his butt was getting wet from the rain slicked pavement, a white van hauling a large trailer behind it screeched around the corner, almost smashing into atleast two parked cars. 

"Hit the deck!" Mikasa yelled, diving from where she was perched on her own suitcase on to the front lawn. 

Armin screamed again, but this time it sounded like a chorus of angels to Eren, who momentarily saw his life flash before his eyes as the van barrelled towards him, Hange laughing manicly from behind the wheel. 

The van screeched to a hault on the pavement next to them, Hange somehow parking perfectly without hitting any parked cars or killing anyone who got in her way, and the passenger's side window rolled down to reveal Levi sporting a pair of black aviators. 

"Sorry we're la-" Suddenly, a very insane Hange was leaning out the window instead of a suave looking Levi.

"Get in losers, we're going shopping!" Hange cackled, but was cut short when a small, pale hand met her face and pushed her backwards. 

Levi cleared his throat. "Sorry we're late, Hange got us lost three times." He turned in his seat to look back at Hange, who was now smiling timidly at him. "By the way, Erwin's driving the rest of the way down." 

It was then Levi noticed that his sort-of-boyfriend was sprawled out on his back on the ground, still talking about how the rain was seeping through his jeans. "Eren? What the actual fuck are you doing?" 

"Long story." Mikasa answered for her brother, hauling him to his feet and dragging her suitcase around back to the trailer. "Eren, get your suitcase and bring it back here so we can put it in." 

"Just make sure you don't squish anything." Levi called as he got out of the van to extract Hange from the steering wheel she was viciously clinging to.

Armin looked around him and sighed. 

The road to Boston was going to be long and terrible.  
____________________

Armin was right. The road to Boston definately was long and terrible. 

But atleast he got to ride shotgun next to Erwin, who was really cool and funny. Or atleast he thought so, everyone else called Erwin a "lame soccer dad", including Mikasa and Eren, who were apparently also meeting him for the first time as well.

Armin may have joined in on the name calling, though he just couldn't bring himself to for the fact that Erwin was drop dead, movie star handsome. 

In the next row of seats were Petra, Mikasa, and Hange, who were surprisingly carrying on a fairly normal conversation about how they thought Anime Boston would be this year, and also their cosplays and coordinates for the three day long event.

And then there were Eren and Levi in the back row of seats.

At first, everyone had protested against them sitting together, all the way in the back especially, but after copius amounts of threats and bribes of anime merch on Levi's end, everyone had felt pretty cool with it. 

But now, hearing Levi's lewd moans from the back of the car, they weren't so sure. 

Armin requested hastily that they stop at a rest stop, and Erwin agreed, barely parking the van before everyone besides Eren and Levi hopped out, leaving the somewhat-couple to make out in peace.

It would be an hour and several phone calls to Eren's phone before they were brave enough to venture in close proximity to the van again. 

The rest of the trip consisted of Erwin humming along to some catchy pop music and cracking corny jokes, Armin blushing and pretending to laugh at said jokes, Petra taking various selfies and exploring her favorite social media sites from her phone, Mikasa listening to her music whilst looking out the window, Levi and Hange yelling at each other (or rather Hange jokingly insulting Levi and Levi threatening to throw her ass out of the van while it was still moving), and Eren snoring. 

Atleast Eren and Levi weren't making out anymore. 

Armin made a little excited noise that could barely be heard over the pop music, snoring, and agrueing going on around him as he saw the sign that said Boston was just off the next exit, and looked over at Erwin to make sure he had seen the sign as well. 

Erwin, who somehow knew what Armin was trying to communicate to him even when the petite blonde boy didn't use his words, nodded and made a low sound in his throat that sort of sounded like chuckling. But then again it also sounded like a lion purring. Armin tried to commit the sound to memory. 

"Are we there yet?" Hange groaned from her seat, stretching herself out to maximum capacity and shoving one long leg in Petra and Mikasa's laps. 

Mikasa, who had still been listening to her music, jolted out of her trance and for a split second looked as if she were about to rip Hange's leg off and beat her with it, but quickly recovered once she remembered where she was and who she was with. 

"Actually, yes." Erwin hummed, tapping a beat on the steering wheel as he continued on down the highway while going five miles below the speed limit. 

Levi groaned as well from the back seat, leaning over to rest his arms on the back of Petra's seat. "I know I called you a lame soccer dad before, but that doesn't give you that excuse to drive like one." 

Erwin clucked his tongue thoughtfully, sparing a quick glance at Levi in the rear view mirror. "Would you rather have Hange driving like she's the star of a cop show featuring a high speed chase scene?" 

"Heeey!" Hange protested loudly, sliding her thick glasses back up her nose and pouting childishly. But Levi couldn't argue with that. He guessed that getting there behind schedule was better than never getting there, anyway. 

_________________

"God, this hotel is gorgeous." Eren mused as he looked around the lobby while Levi checked them in. And it really was. Water cascaded down from a man made waterfall in the center of the large lobby, surrounded by lovely looking flowers and various foliage. The wall behind it was just one giant window that faced the city, creating a wonderful view. 

"Four star trash." Levi muttered as he sauntered away from the desk with room keys in hand. 

Eren was about to defend his new favorite hotel's honor when Levi quickly started listing off who was in what room. 

"I'm sharing a room with Eren, the one with one bed, and Erwin and Armin will be in the one with the two beds joined with ours. Hanje, Petra, and Mikasa will be in the room across the hall with two beds. Got it?" No one, not even Hanje, dared to disagree with him. Levi was clearly tired and grumpy, and that meant no one was safe from his wrath. You could look at him the wrong way and he'd practically rip your head off. 

Armin pulled nervously at his sweater, feeling a little awkward at the prospect of sharing a room with Erwin, whom he barely knew but was strangely attracted to. Plus, he'd be in the room next to Eren and Levi, which he was definately not looking forward to. 

Everyone loaded their belongings onto a couple of carts and made their way upstairs to the rooms. 

The first thing Levi did when he was in the comfort of his room was fall face first onto the large bed, stretching his arms and legs out in a way fairly reminiscent to a starfish. 

Eren tried to laugh at him as quietly as possible as he lugged his suitcase to an acceptable corner of the room before he started unpacking his stuff. 

"Stop laughing at me, you infant." 

At that point, since he'd been noticed, Eren decided to just let his obnoxiously loud laughs be free as he kneeled down to unzip his suitcase.

"Aw, but you're so adorable!"

"Shut up before I come over there."

Eren rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me either." 

Eren decided after that he should probably just leave Levi rest in peace. 

He had a whole weekend full of human interaction ahead of him, anyway.


	13. Welcome to the Insanity, Enjoy Your Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is all this really happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth of July, celebrate America's freedom with an all new chapter of PaL with extra amounts of weeaboo. 
> 
> I have never actually been to Anime Boston myself, so I based this loosely off of the larger conventions I've been to. It's also the second day of Anime Expo, so I thought it'd be fitting to update this and cry because I'm not there.

Whoever said anime conventions were all fun and games was a complete liar. Eren wasn't even sure if anyone had ever said that, but he was tired enough to point the blame at anyone he could find.

The convention hadn't even officially started yet and Eren was already exhausted, and by the look on Levi's face, he was as well. They'd spent the last couple of hours setting up Survey Girl's booth, and Eren swore after this was all over he was going to get a shirt that said 'I survived the petticoat avalanche of Anime Boston, 2014' because he was literally almost smothered by the amount of petticoats that Levi had thrown at him. 

Speaking of Levi, he'd almost given Eren a heart attack whilst he was shaving this morning, waltzing into the bathroom dressed like a freakin' candy shop had exploded all over him. That's right, Levi was dressed in sweet lolita, and Eren didn't know if he found it more frightening then his usual gothic apparel or not. Levi wore a blonde and peach split wig with twintails, bows and stuffed animals and who knows what else adorning his head. He was wearing Sugary Carnival by Angelic Pretty, and Eren only knew that because Mikasa owned a replica of the same dress. On Levi's feet were baby pink heels with more bows on them than Eren had ever seen on a singular pair of shoes. He liked the pearl chain that went across the front of them, though. That was pretty cool. 

But now this strange, pastel creature was sitting next to him in the booth, checking the inventory on a clipboard while everyone else scoped out the rest of the Dealer's Room before the convention opened. 

"You need any help?" Eren asked, because even though Levi wore extensive cover up underneath his eyes, Eren could still see the dark bags underneath them.

Levi looked up from his lavender colored clipboard and fixed Eren with a candied colored stare (he was currently wearing light purple circle lenses), his thin lips twitching slightly from stress.

"No, not with this. I wouldn't want you touching my inventory sheets and ruining them."

Eren rolled his eyes and adjusted his lanyard on his chest. "Well do you need help with anything ELSE, your Majesty?" 

Levi grunted and pointed to some plastic bins under the table. "You could unpack the wigs and put each kind into a seperate bin. We need to be ready because wigs always sell out really fast at conventions." 

The boxes of wigs were unpacked quickly enough, Eren setting the bins back in their easily accessible respective areas under the table. He then ventured away from the booth in search of drinks for Levi and himself before the convention opened. 

That was where he found Hanji, Armin, Mikasa, and Petra, all of them talking about what they'd seen in the Dealer's Room while sipping their respective bottles of water and waiting for Erwin to get out of the men's room.

"How's Levi?" Petra asked as Eren waited for the guy at the counter to get him two waters from the cooler.

"He's tired and grumpy and stressed, but he's alright." Eren said with a wave of his hand, partially mesmerized by Petra's green circle lenses. 

"Yeah, I figured. We'll all be stopping back periodically to relieve you guys and watch the booth while you pee or walk around." 

Eren chuckled as he slipped the guy at the counter a five dollar bill, taking a bottle of water in each hand. "Thanks. I doubt Levi will wanna leave his baby though."

Petra rolled her eyes and took another sip of her own water. "All we can do is try."

Eren waved at her, made sure Armin and Mikasa were having fun, and went back to his post with Levi, who was now adjusting his bows in a handheld hello kitty mirror. 

"Here's your drink, babe."

Levi looked up and took the water in his free hand, setting it down beside his folding chair and leaning over to give Eren a tiny kiss on the cheek.

"Thank-you." 

Eren smiled to himself as he inspected the ring display. Levi had let him call him 'babe' without reprication and it felt wonderful. 

"Anything you need, babe."

"Don't push it."

__________

If Eren had thought setting up had been tiring, actually selling things and talking to customers was much more tiring, mostly because he knew jack shit about Levi's store, so whenever anyone wanted to know something he had to pull Levi away from whatever he was doing to answer their question. 

Eventually Levi shoo'ed him away and had Petra come and take his place, since she knew almost as much as Levi about Survey Girl. Eren was relieved he could relax for awhile, but also couldn't help but feel atleast a little hurt that he'd been kicked out of his position. 

He texted Armin and Mikasa and met up with them by the Funimation booth, but found it kind of annoying how many people stopped them and asked for pictures. Armin was dressed in steampunk fashion while Mikasa was sporting some sort of steampunk lolita, or that was what he thought anyway. And while it was annoying, the happiness and pride that Mikasa and Armin held after every time they were stopped made up for it. 

"So what are you guys wearing tomorrow?" Eren asked, only wearing a 'Dragon Ball Z' t-shirt and jeans himself.

"Didn't Levi tell you?" Mikasa asked as she paved her way to a couple of seats at a table in the lounge area. 

"...Tell me what?" Eren asked slowly, checking back every couple seconds to make sure Armin was still behind him.

"We're all doing a group cosplay tomorrow, even Erwin. Levi specially made all of our cosplays himself." 

Eren plopped down into one of the comfy chairs and watched as Mikasa's petticoats foofed out as she sat down.

"Oh hell no. I'm not doing that unless I know who I'm cosplaying. What are we all cosplaying?"

"Black Butler." Armin said with a twinge of excitement as he took his tophat off to run a hand through his hair.

Eren paused and watched as Mikasa baraged Instagram with photos. "Well, that's fine, as long as I don't have to wear a dress."

__________

"Come on Eren, you need to get those contacts in so I can do your make up."

Eren froze where he was, poised mid contact inserting. Had Levi just said...make up?

It was the morning following the first day of Anime Boston, and even though everyone was clearly pretty exhausted, there was still an air of excitement that came with the group cosplay of today. Hell, even Eren had been excited until Levi had sauntered in and mentioned make up. Levi with a tan wig cap and... no eyebrows.

"Okay, first of all," Eren started, still keeping the red colored contact poised on his finger. "I'm not wearing make up. Second of all, what in god's name happened to your eyebrows?!"

Levi let out a soft 'tch' and took his place beside Eren at the mirror, removing a seperate contact lense case from one of his make up bags. 

"I covered them with a gluestick and make up. That's what cosplayers who keep their natural eyebrows do." 

"Will I have to do that?" Eren asked quietly, staring at his bushy eyebrows in the mirror.

Levi didn't even glance at him as he swiftly popped a bright sapphire circle lense into his left eye. "It'll be a challenge, but yes, yes you will."

"Dammit." Eren groaned, finally sticking the deep red contact into his eye.

"It's easy to wash out if you do it correctly, you'll be fine." Levi popped the other contact into his eye, which was not sapphire like the other one, but had a purple pentagram in the middle of it instead.

"So did you just want me to be your Sebastian because you'll get to boss me around?"

"Of course I did. Now put your other contact in before I stick it in there myself."

"...That's what she said."

If looks could kill, Eren Jaeger would be long dead and buried by now.   
_________

They were pure perfection, a cosplay dream team, only able to reach such extraordinary standards by Levi's own hand. Levi, who had somehow managed to make cosplays for all of them, and make them so well-made at that.

With Levi's help, Eren was the perfect Sebastian, wig neatly styled and eyebrows expertly hidden behind a thick layer of glue and foundation. Levi himself looked as if Ciel Phantomhive had somehow jumped from the pages of the manga and was standing there in the flesh, and he already had had the glare and scowl down pat long before Anime Boston. 

Hanji was a perfect Grell, not only having the entire cosplay down perfectly, but also the personality. She had dutifully clung to Eren's arm the whole elevator ride down to the lobby, only to be shoved off by Levi as soon as the doors slid open.

Erwin and Petra were cosplaying as William T. Spears and Madam Red, roles that they already played rather well, since Erwin was usually in charge of watching Hanjj anyway, so he didn't think of it as an extra burden that he was supposed to all day.

That left Armin and Mikasa, who were cosplaying as Alois and Claude from the second season of Black Butler. Mikasa hadn't minded crossplaying, she'd even encouraged the idea, and Armin had already pretty much fit the description for Alois, so everything seemed perfect. 

Perfect accept everyone that stopped by their booth seemed more interested in getting pictures of them than buying anything.

"This is unacceptable." Levi growled under his breath as he and Eren posed for what felt like the twentieth raving teenage girl that had asked them for a picture. And by the way they were posing, Levi clutching Eren's shirt and staring with half-lidded eyes at the camera, and Eren with his white gloved hands clutching Levi like he was a precious and delicate heirloom, they were starting to attract a crowd of more lunatic fans.

"Maybe you should start charging for pictures." Eren suggested breathily, slighty prideful at how many people wanted his picture and slightly still trying to keep in-character.

Levi groaned as the steadily growing crowd kept chanting for them to kiss, and pulled Eren down by the length of his tie to briefly knock teeth in a rough lip lock.

The fans squealed, and Levi quickly look a step back from a dazed looking Eren, giving him an all too real bitch slap across the face.

Eren saw stars, his head jerking roughly with the movement, before he let his red tinted gaze fall back onto Levi.

"If I kiss you, you're not to like it, understood?" Levi gritted out in his best English accent, which sounded as authentic as if he had just stepped off a plane from London.

"Yes, my Lord." Eren replied, blinking slowly and fighting the urge to rub his cheek. He wasn't exactly sure if Levi had slapped him for the purpose of staying in character or for the purpose of taking his pent up aggression and aggravation out on someone. Whatever the case was, it sort of turned him on.

"And what are you, Sebastian?" Levi asked, narrowing his one visable sapphire eye.

"I'm your butler, my Lord. Until the end." God, the squeals from all around them were started to become deafening.

"Mine." Levi almost snarled possesively, re-wrapping his hand around Eren's tie and pulling him close again. 

If Eren didn't know any better, he probably would have thought Levi was doing this shit on purpose.

__________

They were tired, God were they freakin' tired. But they were also horny, because roleplaying was something they'd never done before, something they'd never thought to do. And it was exciting.

'The Walking Dead' reruns played in the background as Levi rolled his hips on top of Eren, still almost in full cosplay minus the long coat, tophat, and shoes he'd sported for most of the day. Eren's jacket was missing too, abandoned on top of the suit cases where he'd thrown it fifteen minutes ago. 

"Enjoying yourself, young master?" Eren asked, looking up at Levi from behind his thick lashes, where he was currently losing himself in his minstrations. 

"Shut up." Levi snapped, and Eren knew this needed to be about relaxing, forgetting the stresses and pressures of this weekend and letting off whatever steam Levi was keeping pent up within himself. 

"Is there anything you'd have me do?" Eren hummed, loving the way Levi's visable eye cracked open as he slowly reached up to undo his eyepatch.

"Yes, in fact there is. I'd love you too-"

Sharp raps sounded from the door. 

"I swear to God, if this is Hanji I'm going to rip her throat out." Levi snarled, picking himself up off of Eren and marching over to the door. "Who the hell is it?!"

The door was whipped open and outside stood Jean and Marco, both looking equally terrified. "Uh, hi you guys," Jean started, swallowing thickly. "We were just wondering if you could maybe pose for some photo and video shots-"

That was when Jean Kirschtein's face with first introduced with hardwood of the door

"Jesus, Levi, he's probably gonna have to get dentures or some shit now..."

"I don't care. Get over here and suck my dick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this fic will be ending soon, mostly because I don't know where to go with this. Expect anything, my lovely little ones.


End file.
